Forever Timless
by Zoeylanelle
Summary: As Mason Industries continues to send Lucy, Rufus, and Wyatt through time Wyatt and Lucy begin to realize the depth of their feelings for each other while chasing after Garcia Flynn. Please vote and review:) Don't forget Timeless Monday nights on NBC
1. AN

Wow! Timeless is absolutely amazing and due to the extreme lack of Wyatt/Lucy fanfiction I am writing some:) They are really, really cute! Agh! Anyways, this is my first fanfiction on Wattpad so this should be fun. Please enjoy, and do comment any ideas for the story , grammatical errors, constructive criticism, etc. but do be nice! I believe I'm going to try to update once a day with a chapter about the length of chapter one, or every two or three day with a longer chapter. Most updates will be later at night (probably by 10PM at latest.) I will also begin work on a series of one-shots dedicated to Wyatt/Lucy with slight Rufus/Jiya so be on the look out for that. Don't forget to vote and spread the word about this fanfic! I'm only going to put this here but ALL RIGHTS TO NBC AND WRITERS OF TIMELESS. Thanks and don't forget Timeless Monday nights on NBC:))


	2. Chapter 1

3rd POV

Lucy rubbed her eyes as she walked into Mason Industries at 4 A.M. Connor Mason had started making it a habit to call the team in before dawn, and honestly it was starting to annoy everyone. She turned off the hallway and was greeted by a tired looking Rufus juggling three cups of coffee. Judging by the bags under his eyes he had gotten about as much as sleep as she had due to their last mission ending only six hours earlier.

"Morning," Lucy sighed walking with Rufus into the warehouse," Is that for Wyatt?"

Rufus nodded, "Yeah, he's in wardrobe, but I haven't had a chance to take it to him."

Lucy nodded and gripped her coffee tighter taking in its warmth," I'll take it down."

Rufus handed the coffee over to Lucy and headed towards the Lifeboat. She breathed a deep sigh and started to make her way to wardrobe. Things had gotten pretty hectic between the three after they returned from the 60's, but things seemed to be evening out between Rufus, Wyatt, and her especially after her and Wyatt's talk while in the 1700's during the French and Indian War. She turned the corner and was greeted by racks upon racks of period clothing.

Lucy turned and headed to the dressing area, where she found Wyatt tying his shoes. She made her way towards him and sat down.

"Coffee?" she held the cup out towards him.

He took it and a small smile graced his lips. He looked slightly more rested than she felt, and Lucy felt a sense of relief that he was getting any sleep at all after his episodes during the Alamo. He hand't mentioned it, but she could tell by his blank stares and jumpiness from the guns that he was experiencing PTSD while they were in the Alamo.

"Do you know where we are going, or did Mason just say the time period?" Lucy questioned taking a small sip of her mocha.

"Mason mentioned the 1950's and England, but nothing specific. I wonder what Flynn would want there," Wyatt sighed and bent back down to finish his shoes.

"Well, possibly the coronation. Maybe the Queen's father, soviet spies, Churchill, Princess Margret. There are a lot of things that happened in 1950's England. Wait up for me, and I'll change," Lucy stood and disappeared behind a rack of clothes.

Lucy returned a few minutes later with a blue-purple dress with buttons on the front, capped sleeves, and the signature 50's dress length. She returned to Wyatt and the two walked back to the warehouse to be briefed for their next mission.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You think Flynn wants to stop the coronation of Elizabeth? How? Does he want to kill her? Help her father get better?" Lucy looked between Mason and Christopher.

"We are not quite sure, but he's there. We know that he is in 1952 London, and he wants to mess with the coronation, but we don't know how specifically. We know there is a party in London that will have many of the Lords and higher class London citizens. Start there, and we already have extra outfits for all of you in the lifeboat. You all will probably be there for a week or two, " Christopher stated sliding a file to Lucy containing information about their mission.

"And our families? This is longer than we've been away before," Rufus asked, piping up for the first time throughout the meeting.

"We have notified them telling them you are all on a business trip for about two weeks," Mason replied, before standing up, "You all need to leave soon. There are a lot of blanks to fill in."

The five stand and return to the warehouse area. Rufus leaves Wyatt and Lucy to check the control room of the Lifeboat. The two slowly make their way to the travel device.

"Queen Elizabeth II's coronation. Wow," Lucy sighs.

They are going to London in 1952 to protect the coronation of the current Queen of England. Even after all their travels this was crazy.

"Yeah, I know. Glad you stuck with this job right?" Wyatt questions with a small smile.

Lucy reciprocates the smile and the two head towards the prepped Lifeboat, excited for their upcoming adventure.

The three climb into the Lifeboat and strap into their seat belts. Rufus presses a few buttons and they begin to feel the hum and vibration of the Lifeboat preparing to jump times.

"Ready?" Wyatt grins at Lucy.

"Very," she grins back and squeezes the seatbelt as the Lifeboat whirs out of 2016 and into 1952.


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy POV

My hand flew to the back of my head as we landed. Today's transport was less than graceful and somewhere along the way my head had hit the headrest, which was most likely the cause for my head swimming. I closed my eyes and quickly undid my seatbelt as I felt Wyatt's hand on the back of my head probably checking for a concussion.

"Lucy? Lucy, open your eyes," Wyatt whispered, "Are you okay? Talk to me."

I kept my eyes closed for a few more moments before cracking them open a bit in order to look at Wyatt," I'm fine. I'm fine. My head just hurts."

Wyatt nodded and stood, turning to Rufus who had joined them and was standing over us, " Go and find us a hotel in the town we landed near. Lucy needs to rest before we start searching for Flynn. I think I saw horses out the window of the Lifeboat."

Rufus nodded quickly and stumbled to the door, "Yeah. Yeah, okay. I'll be back in a little bit. There's money in the bags Mason gave us right?"

I have a short nod, "Yes, money, clothes, and essentials for the next two weeks. We each have plenty of money in our bag. Your should be under your seat."

Wyatt left my sight for a moment to grab Rufus' bag and toss it to him, "Hurry back. She needs to lie down."

I close my eyes again as I hear Rufus run off, "Wyatt, I'll be fine. We can head that way."

"No, I can tell your head is spinning. Just sit here and wait. Rufus will be back soon, we'll go to the hotel, you can sleep, and tomorrow we'll start searching for Flynn. It's nearly night anyways and the party isn't for another two days," Wyatt comments as he checked over my head again.

"And I'm guessing you aren't going to let me sleep until we get to the hotel, right?" I sigh, looking at Wyatt again.

A half smile dances across his face and he nods, " It's for your own good."

I sigh and bend over so i can rest my head on my knees. Ever since I joined Mason Industries things had gotten pretty crazy. Amy was erased from existence, Flynn had held Wyatt hostage, the three of us had temporarily lost trust in each other, Flynn showed me the journal. Everything was just _so_ surreal.

I heard Wyatt settle down onto the floor of the lifeboat, "How's your mom?"

I sit up and look down at Wyatt, "She's good. It's just all very different and new I guess. Not that I'm not glad she's alive again it's just-"

Wyatt nodded," Yeah, I know."

I watched him stand and look out the small window of the Lifeboat. Wyatt held his hand out towards me and helped me stand up. He left my side and grabbed the two of our bags, slinging them over his shoulder.

"Rufus is on his way back across the field. C'mon," Wyatt said, opening the door of the Lifeboat.

We stepped out of the Lifeboat and into the field. Wyatt and I began to slowly make our way towards Rufus with Wyatt's hand hovering on my elbow in support. We met with Rufus a few minutes later about halfway across the field.

"There is a hotel right on the edge of this London suburb called Loughton. See that building," Rufus pointed across the rest of the short field to a two story building," That's the hotel. They only had one room available, but it has a couch in a small living area and two beds in an adjoining room."

Rufus turns and begins to head back towards London. Wyatt and I trail behind with me still reeling from the sharp pain in my head and Wyatt making sure I don't fall. We make it to the hotel in about 15 minutes.

As we walk into the room I make a beeline to one of the beds and fall down onto it, exhausted. I hear Wyatt and Rufus make their way into the adjoining bedroom and sit down on the other bed facing me.

"Lucy, does it feel any better?" Rufus asked quietly.

I sit up slowly and nod, giving the two a small smile, "If I sleep a little I'll feel a lot better. First thing tomorrow will go look around downtown for Flynn. If I were him I'd be scouting out around Windsor if I wanted to mess with the coronation. I sit need a little rest."

"Well it's already 7pm. I can run downstairs to the little bar to get food and bring it up here. Then we can go to sleep. I'll take the couch," Rufus said, moving to the door.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the door slam closed," Wyatt? Could you bring me my bag?"

He nods and sits down before handing it to me, "Tell me if you need anything."

I stand and head towards the small bathroom, "Okay. Thank you."

I shut the door and look into the large mirror. I looked a little paler than normal, but otherwise I seemed fine. I sighed and took off my dress, changing into the shorts and t-shirt that Christopher and Mason packed into my bag. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and exited the bathroom.

Wyatt sat up and smiled at me, his blue eyes sparkling. Damn him. Things between the two of us had gotten...tense recently. There was no denying there was something going on between us that was waiting to be defined, but normally those thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind due to the mission. In moments like these, though, I could feel those thoughts resurfacing, and it was growing annoying that I couldn't push them down.

I heard a light knock on the door and I watched Wyatt get up to go answer it. Seconds later Rufus was entering with a bag and a few extra dollars in his hand.

"I got the cheapest thing on the menu, which happened to be soup," he handed the two bowls to Wyatt and I before pulling a chair into the small bedroom and opening his own bowl, "It's potato."

I opened my own and sighed as the smell of the hot soup rose to my nose. I hadn't eaten before I got to Mason Industries and I was just now realizing how hungry I was.

"Okay, so plan for tomorrow?" Rufus questioned, bringing his spoon up to his mouth.

Wyatt turned to look at me before answering, "Well, Lucy said checking around Windsor to see if Flynn was scouting. We don't really have any leads until that party. I figure checking Downtown London is our best option right now."

Rufus nodded in agreement, "Mason told me I need to meet with someone for Rittenhouse. He was pretty vague about it all, but apparently it is going to be about the mission. Mason thinks it could be more intel on Flynn, but he wasn't sure."

"You do that then, Rufus, and Wyatt and I will check around London," I said as I put my nearly empty bowl on the bedside table.

"Wait, Rufus don't you still have the-" Wyatt asked.

"Nope. Recorder is downstairs in the bar. A lot of people are in there, so I left it on top of a bookshelf so we could talk. Before I go to sleep I'm going to go grab it."

"Lucy, you should probably sleep so you can get rid of that headache, " Wyatt said softly as he entered the bathroom with his pajamas in his hands.

I nodded and climbed under the covers of the bed. I smiled at Rufus as he exited the bedroom, leaving to get the recorder and then go to sleep himself. I snuggled down into the layer of covers on my bed as I saw Wyatt exit the bathroom in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Night, Lucy," he whispered as he climbed into his own bed across the room.

"Goodnight, Wyatt. And thank you for watching out for me," I whispered back.

"Anytime, Lucy, anytime," he responded quietly.

I closed my eyes at that and quickly fell asleep as the pain from my head dulled.


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy Pov

I clenched my eyes tightly as I felt the sun stream in through the floor to ceiling window beside my bed. The pounding headache I had the night before had diminished to a light, manageable throb. I sat up in my bed to see Wyatt asleep on his stomach across the room.

"Wyatt," I groaned, "Get up."

I heard a soft moan before seeing him flip over onto his back to stare at the ceiling, "We need to get going," I glanced at the clock on the table between our two beds, "It's 9AM."

I crawled out of the bed and headed to my bag pulling out a deep maroon dress before heading to the bathroom to change. I locked the bathroom door behind me, pulling the dress over my head. I quickly styled my hair before adding a bit of makeup and lipstick before heading back into the bedroom and resigning the bathroom to Wyatt and Rufus.

Just as I exited the bathroom Rufus stumbled in with his own clothes. I sighed and made my way to the small desk so I could begin reading over the file Mason and Christopher gave me.

I picked up the thin file and began flipping through it looking at the coronation pictures, maps, intel we had gathered from Flynn, and more information about the mission.

"What all does it say?" Wyatt asked as he finished tying his tie.

"Coronation procedures, things Flynn might want to affect, how to get into the coronation, how to get into the party, you know the typical stuff," I sigh setting the file down.

Mason and Christopher had given them next to nothing to go on. I watched as Rufus exited the bathroom in his suit and sat down across from me.

"We ready?" Wyatt questioned opening the door of their hotel room.

I stood, smoothing out my dress and followed Rufus out of the door and into the hallway. We made our way out of the hotel and paid for a taxi to take us to Trafalgar Square and then the London Opera House for Rufus.

When the taxi pulled up to Trafalgar Square Wyatt and I stepped out of the taxi taking in 1950's London two days before this generation's coronation. The city was filled with people touring or shopping.

"Where do we start?" Wyatt whispered into my ear.

I shrugged and turned to him, "I guess we can just start walking towards Buckingham Palace. Honestly, there are so many things Flynn could be doing right now it's a needle in a haystack.

"So what all did you say he could want here?" Wyatt asked, looking around the large square for that one familiar face.

"Well, I believe it could be stopping the coronation of Queen Elizabeth because without her America wouldn't be the same. Her uncle came back to England when her father died and he should still be here. You know the one who got abdicated. Flynn may try to convince him to fight for the crown. Maybe convince Churchill to not support Elizabeth completely or maybe blow Princess Margret and Peter Townsend's affair out of proportion and alert the press to it sooner to put the crown in a bad spot and ruin the Queen's image. Honestly, it could literally be anything pertaining to Queen Elizabeth right now. There were so many things happening here," I sighed looking around the square once more.

I led us towards a bench towards the middle of the square, "We should watch for a while. Maybe they'll come through here."

I sit down and begin observing the people, while Wyatt stands for a few moments longer w before sitting down next to me to people watch for Flynn's guys.

"God, we've been here for four hours," Wyatt groans and rests his head in his hands.

"We only have to stay a little while longer. We need to leave soon anyways the party starts at 5, and it is already 2:30," I sat standing up to stretch my legs.

"Nothing else huge besides the coronation?" Wyatt asked still watching the square and side walks.

"Well, in 1952 there was the Great Smog. Hundreds of people died and Winston Churchill nearly did nothing about it. The Queen kept saying things needed to be done, but Churchill was to consumed with finding things wrong with Prince Phillip," I said realizing just how hopeless we were.

"Hey, Lucy? Isn't that one of Flynn's guys?" Wyatt asked pointing across the crowd.

I followed his eye line before spotting the familiar blonde man and I nod furiously, "Yes. Yes, it is."

We stand and began to make our way across Trafalgar Square, following the blonde man who we'd run into countless times with Flynn. Wyatt picked up his pace a bit nearly running so that he could make it to Flynn's guy. As we reached the other side of the square I watched the crowd attempting to spot the man. I turned as I felt Wyatt run past me and down an alleyway. I quickly followed him in between two buildings.

When I had finally caught up to Wyatt he was standing at the end of the alley way looking for any sign of the man.

"Damnit. He could've gone into any one of these shops," Wyatt ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Did he see us?"

"I don't think so. He wasn't running here. He was just a lot closer than we were," Wyatt sighed and rested a hand on my shoulder steering me back towards the main street.

We continued our walk through Trafalgar and towards Buckingham Palace, but about halfway between the two we reached a roadblock.

"I'm sure they're prepping for the coronation and the Queen's carriage," I say quietly, glancing at my watch, "God, we've been out for nearly five hours."

"Rufus should be back at the hotel by now," Wyatt approached the edge of the sidewalk and hailed a taxi, "Let's head back."

I watched as Wyatt gave the name of our hotel to the elderly driver and let my mind wander to Flynn. We still had no idea what he was doing here. This whole mission would be pointless if we didn't figure out what he wanted, but how could we even figure that out?

As I let my mind wander the possibilities of the next two weeks, I watched us pull up in front of the hotel. Wyatt and I stepped out of the taxi and thanked him before heading upstairs to our room so I could begin to get ready for the party.

I grab the small kit of makeup Jiya had packed her along with the hairbrush and bobbi pins. I take a seat at the small desk and looked at what I would be using. I apply a little more makeup than I had on earlier in the day and fix my lipstick before moving to my hair and pinning it up into a twisted updo that framed my face. I glance up into the mirror and check my appearance making sure it was decent for a party at a Lord's home. As I make my way into the bathroom I notice Rufus and Wyatt sitting on the couch in the adjoining living room in their white dinner jackets and ties. I lock the door behind me and hold the light, floor length pink dress out in front of me. Jiya and Christopher had packed a short pearl necklace to go with it and I could tell the ensemble was absolutely gorgeous. I pulled the pink dress up on me and admired it in the mirror before cracking open the door and yelling at the boys for one of them to come here. I watch Wyatt approach and stop just outside the door where he can hear me, but not see me.

I open the door a little bit more so I could see him, "I need to be zipped up."

I turn around so my back is facing him and I feel his warm hands grip the zipper on my lower back, hesitating for a moment before slowly sliding it up, sending shivers down my spine. I hear him let out a breath he had been holding as the zipper reaches the top of the dress. I hand him the pearl necklace over my shoulder, motioning for him to put it on me, and I swear I could hear his breath hitch in his throat.

As he clasps the necklace on I slowly turn to face him, careful not to step on the hem of my dress. I watch as Wyatt's eyes skim down my dress, taking me in, before returning to my eyes and giving me a small smile.

"You look beautiful," he says quietly.

"Thank you, Wyatt," I answer at an equal tone, as I pray that I am not blushing nearly as bad as I think I am.

"Guys, we need to go. It's 4:30," Rufus calls from the living room.

This pulls both of us out of our own worlds and we head to join Rufus in the living room. I wait for Rufus and Wyatt to pick up their hats and we make our way downstairs.

"The party is at 5 at Baron FitzWalter's home. All of the Lords, Barons, and Dukes should be there in addition to the Prime Minister, " Rufus called as we made our way into a taxi Rufus had called to get us earlier.

"Did it say what type of party it was?" Wyatt asks settling himself into the car.

"A Ball, and dinner will be served also. Here are our invitations," Rufus replies handing them out.

I look over the invitation, but as the car slows and I look out the window I am astounded. There is a huge mansion before me with hundreds of people entering. As I looked at it the first thought that crossed my mind was a more tame Great Gatsby party. We step out of the car and make our way towards the front of the mansion.

I breath a deep sigh of relief as I feel Wyatt's hand on my waist and him whispering into my ear, "It'll be fine. We'll find them."

I take a shallow breath as we present our invitations and make our way into a party filled with England's royalty and wealthy.

 **A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is up, and it's long too! I'm super excited for this plot and story to get going because I have so many ideas of where to take this:) The dresses that i post as the picture for the chapter are the dress that Lucy will wear for a part during that chapter. The pink dress posted for this chapter I saw online and bought, and when I was going through my closet I realized I could so picture Lucy in it! Anyways, agh Lucy and Wyatt are so cute in Timeless. Okay and so the cover photo for this fanfiction is for the upcoming episode in two weeks about Bonnie and Clyde. Like WOWZA I'm seeing some sexual tension and some serious Lucy/Wyatt maybe happening in that episode. Let me tell you I'm definitely ready for that episode ! Also, I have so many theories don't even get me started! Thanks to the two users who have been super encouraging. You two are great ( you know who you are) ! I believe i'll try to post a chapter a day or if I, or you all, want a longer chapter I'll take a day and a half or two to update! I'll probably post in the night time, but sometimes when I'm writing fanfiction i'll get excited and release two chapters in a day or release a chapter early (like the afternoon.) Well, thank you all for reading! Please comment or DM me plot ideas, scenes you want to see, grammatical corrections, constructive criticism, or anything really! Votes are appreciated:) Don't forget to follow me and add this story to your reading list , so you can stay updated! I'll have more timeless and other fanfiction's coming out soon on wattpad, so watch for that too! Maybe you all will see some Timeless Lucy/Wyatt oneshots in the near future? One last thing, don't forget to tell your friends about this fanfiction and the amazing show we all love TIMELESS! Love you guys and thanks for listening to my ramblings** ❤️ **don't forget TIMELESS, MONDAY NIGHTS ON NBC**


	5. Chapter 4

Lucy POV

Wyatt and I parted from Rufus and began walking around the first floor of the mansion while Rufus explored the second level. Wyatt steered me around the edge of the dance floor as we watched for any of Flynn's guys or Flynn himself. I looked among the crowd of men and women searching for a familiar face.

"Wyatt, I don't see any of them," I whispered into his ear.

"Let's just sit down at a table and watch while we wait for Rufus. The party doesn't officially start for another 10 minutes anyways, "Wyatt responds, leading me to a circular table at the edge of the room.

We take a seat at the small circular table and I watch Wyatt glancing around the room. I couldn't deny that he looked very good in his dinner jacket, but if I was really being honest with myself when did he not? I had noticed Wyatt in a very different way ever since the Lincoln Assassination, but i was trying _very_ hard not to let my mind wander that far.

"You good, Lucy?" Wyatt questioned waving a hand in front of my face.

I nod, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," I look up to the stairway across the room, "Rufus is on his way over."

I stood as Rufus made his way over to stand behind Wyatt, "Find anything?"

"Nothing," Rufus sighed, "Our best bet is probably to just act normal and hope we find a lead."

"So just act like we would normally at a party?" Wyatt asked, "Like Flynn isn't even planning anything?"

"Well it isn't like we have anything else to go on. This is probably our best bet," I sighed and sat back down at my seat next to Wyatt.

"I'm going to head back upstairs to look around a bit more. I'll meet you guys back here in a little while," Rufus stated as he turned around and headed back upstairs.

Wyatt and I were silent for a few minutes until I watched him stand and extend his hand to me, "Do you want to dance?"

I had to nearly force myself to move, but I offered him a small nod, "Sure."

I stand and follow him to the edge of the dance floor. As we position ourselves I nearly gasp when Wyatt changes the distance between us and pulls me flush against him. I'm silent for the next few minutes trading my attention between watching the crowd and watching Wyatt's facial expressions, but there was one I wanted to be doing much more than the other. I'm nearly tempted to rest my head on his shoulder when he turns to look at me, and gives me a look that makes my heart skip a beat unwillingly.

"How're you? I know everything was hard and you didn't want to be doing this. And then your family too," Wyatt asks softly before pausing, "Just how're you."

I nod a few times so I can regain my thoughts, "I'm okay. Things are just so different so quickly, but I'm learning to adjust. I'm happy I didn't quit though, or you get fired. This whole time travel thing is growing on me. I mean we're in 1952 in London just before the coronation of Queen Elizabeth. Two months ago that seemed impossible, but now I'm seeing and meeting people I idolized. It's definitely crazy, but so, so amazing."

I feel a soft chuckle erupt from Wyatt's chest, "Yeah, I can tell you're always so excited when we first meet some historical person who isn't trying to kill us. But I'm glad we stuck with this job too. It's definitely growing on me," Wyatt finished gifting me with a smile as he spun me around.

Wyatt looks down to his side before he glances back up to me, "You really do look beautiful in that dress. I like it on you, Lucy, it looks really good."

I grin up at Wyatt, "Thank you. Compliments from Wyatt Logan. How rare."

Wyatt laughs, "Yeah, well I'm sure as we get to know each other better there will be a lot more headed your way."

I smile at him before looking over his shoulder to see Rufus frantically waving us over. I break away from Wyatt and make my way across the dance floor and to Rufus, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Rufus seemed fairly out of breath as he pointed up the stairs, "Upstairs. Flynn is upstairs, and he is talking to the guys who was abdicated."

I felt my eyes nearly buldge out of their socket, "Edward VIII is here? Like the Duke of Windsor. The guy who was abdicated. Upstairs?"

"C'mon. He's talking to Flynn," Wyatt says, reaching for my arm and pulling me upstairs.

We skip a few steps trying to make it upstairs and Rufus points us into the first room we pass, which is filled with the higher society people at the party. Wyatt and I make our way towards the back of the room as we spot Flynn and Edward VIII. I feel Wyatt tense as Flynn turns around, facing our direction. Wyatt quickly flips us so his back is to Flynn and his body is blocking mine. Wyatt's hand gravitates to his gun as we continue to make our way towards Flynn.

I didn't remove my arm from around Wyatt's as we crept closer to Flynn, "What are you going to do, Wyatt?"

"Walk up and tell Flynn we need to talk. We're going to get him away from Edward," Wyatt whispered into my ear.

We approached Flynn, and I clutched Wyatt's arm tighter as he tapped Flynn's shoulder. This was such a stupid plan. A very, very stupid plan.

"Sorry to interrupt, Duke," Wyatt flashed one of his signature smiles, "May I borrow you for a moment. I have some business I need to discuss. It's urgent," Wyatt motioned to Flynn.

"Of Course. We will continue this business tomorrow, Mr. Smith," The Duke of Windsor smiled and excused himself.

Flynn turned to us sharply," I knew you three would be around here somewhere."

"Why don't we discuss this in a less crowded room," Wyatt challenged.

"Gladly," Flynn left Wyatt and I and exited the ballroom, heading down the hallway to an unused, empty dining room.

"What are you doing here Flynn?" I questioned, approaching him slowly.

"Getting rid of Rittenhouse, Lucy," he responded evenly.

I sensed Wyatt move to my side," What is Rittenhouse, Flynn? And what are you doing here?"

"My, my, so many questions. Why would I tell you what I was doing here if telling you would enable you to catch me?" Flynn questioned as he rested a hand on his bag.

I eyed Rufus quietly standing behind Flynn still unnoticed as Wyatt and Flynn continued to argue," Flynn," Wyatt warned.

I looked down at my shoes trying to think out the possible scenarios, "You were talking business with Edward. You're here around the coronation," I whispered brainstorming.

I looked up to Flynn, "Are you trying to get him to stay in London?" I turned to Wyatt, "Edward hated his family for abdicating him. He had little nicknames for them. Edward wanted to try and sabotage everything for his family, but he ultimately went home to New York. However, if Flynn can convince him to stay Edward could continue to mess with the royal family," I looked back to Flynn, narrowing my eyes," I suppose the 'business' you spoke of was ways to get Edward money, so he'd have the funds for he and his wife to live here comfortably without his allowance?"

Flynn smiled,"You are very smart Lucy. This journal showed it, but really. I'm quite impressed."

Flynn pulled the leather journal out of his bag and waved it in front of the two, "Very helpful you are Lucy."

I felt Wyatt's hand slowly moving toward his gun, but Flynn noticed it and raised his gun, pointing it at me, "I wouldn't if I were you."

Wyatt released his gun but I tried to keep from smiling, as Rufus jumped forward and snatched the journal out of Flynn's hands. I watched as Flynn spun around and ran out of the room chasing Rufus, who hopefully got away. Wyatt and I chased after them, looking down at the ballroom and tables from earlier in attempt to spot them. We made our way down the stairs searching the crowd quickly before Wyatt pulled me outside.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill Flynn next time I see him," I heard Wyatt say frustrated.

I glanced down each side of the house looking for a sign for either man, but, upon seeing nothing, returned to Wyatt.

"I don't see any sign of either, but they definitely aren't on the second floor. I watched them go downstairs," Wyatt sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I went to the kitchen," a voice laughs behind us.

I turn around to see Rufus grinning and holding the leather journal, "I believe this belongs to you," he says, tossing it to me.

"We need to get a taxi and go. Flynn should figure out where you went any minute," Wyatt says walking up to a taxi parked at the front of the house.

As Wyatt and Rufus climbed in I paused and walked to the valet, "Has the Duke of Windsor, Edward VIII, left yet? I'm a friend and was wondering if I would still find him in the house?"

"No, ma'am," the boy responded, "He left about twenty minutes ago."

I nodded and returned to the car, climbing in," Edward has left, so Flynn won't be able to talk to him until at least tomorrow. Now, let's head back to the hotel. I'm exhausted."

The drive back to the hotel is a silent one, and when we eventually make it up to our hotel room all of us are moving fairly slow. I head towards the desk and take of my jewelry.

"Unzip me, Wyatt," I hear him mumble a yes, and as his fingers slide down my back unzipping the dress I get a slight chill.

Being so tired, though, I brush it off and head into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I change and hang the dress onto a hook before reemerging from the bathroom only to see a very shirtless Wyatt.

"Sorry," he mumbles as he finished pulling on his night shirt.

I was nearly tempted to say that it was no problem _at all,_ but I simply nodded and crawled under the covers of my bed.

"Goodnight, Rufus," I shout towards the next room, and I wait a few moments before hearing a muffled response.

"Goodnight, Luc," Wyatt whispers.

"Where did that come from?" I ask turning on my side to face him.

"I don't know, but I like it," Wyatt answers smiling.

"Well goodnight, Wyatt," I whispered back, noticing the journal was still in my hands I flipped it over a few times before sighing and setting it under my pillow, and falling asleep.

 **AN: Hey guys! So I'm not super proud of this chapter and idk why:( anyways today's sunday, so that means ONE MORE DAY:))) thanks so much to those of you have voted and reviewed! It means a lot! You don't even know. Also, i've decided I WILL do a lucy/wyatt one shot series because I have insomnia and I sleep in the room next to my mom's so I can't watch tv, but i figured I could write more fanfiction! Be on the look out for that, and i will happily accept ideas and prompts for the series! I'm thinking tomorrow's chapter is going to be out write after Timeless ends in case I get inspired by Lucy/Wyatt in that episode and want to add something. Well goodnight! Love you guys so much**? ﾟﾒﾗ **One last thing...CAN WE APPRECIATE THE BONNIE AND CLYDE EPISODE PICTURES PLEASE LIKE HOLY MOTHER**


	6. Chapter 5

Lucy POV

I turned the leather bound journal over in my hands, debating whether or not to read it. It just seemed so crazy that this was mine or even could be mine. Finally, I let out a small sigh and opened the journal to the front cover. I squinted, attempting to read the writing on the inside cover in the dark. I nearly gasped, though, when I saw the name in familiar handwriting. Lucy Logan. I brought the book closer attempting to ensure that I had read correctly when my eyes skimmed the photo on the adjoining page. It was of Wyatt and I. I was in a _beautiful_ white dress, holding light aqua and white flowers that matched Wyatt's tie, looking up at him smiling. He had his arm wrapped around my waist, his face reflecting mine. That when I noticed the gorgeous venue behind us and the wedding banner above our heads. It looked so real. We looked happy and safe, and that was supposed to be my future. I slammed the book shut and sunk down into my bed again as I heard a light rustling across the room.

"Lucy?"

Of course. Of course Wyatt would wake up. Just after I found a picture like that.

"Are you okay?" he questions his voice still husky from sleep.

It was actually kind of attractive. The thickness that coated his voice in comparison to his normal relaxed tone. No. _No._ We work together.

I swallow, trying to gain at least a little composure, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just reading some stuff from the journal and it just all seems absurd."

I heard Wyatt move around for a few seconds before the light switched on and he was sitting by my legs on my bed, "It'll be okay. Whatever is in that book isn't 100% your fate. More just like guidelines."

My mind briefly went to the photo and name, and I my spirit briefly dampened at the thought that this wasn't my set and stone future, "I know."

"Lucy, look at me," he said softly, "Don't worry about the journal to much. You even knowing about that journal will change things. Make things happen, not happen, happen slower, or sooner. It really is just more like guidelines, Lucy."

I nod quickly, "Okay. I'm sorry for waking you up."

He smiles at me and begins to stand, "Goodnight, Lucy. I'll see you in a few hours, " he lays a light kiss on my forehead and switches out the light and climbs into bed.

Why, god, why? Why did I have to see that picture and name, and then have the thoughts planted into my brain. Like it isn't like I didn't already find Wyatt attractive and smart and kind, but then things had to be poked and prodded and here I am. Of course. I sigh and curl up under the covers once again closing my eyes, attempting to keep thoughts of what is yet to be from entering my head.

I groan as Rufus leans over me and taps my shoulder roughly, "We need to go, Lucy."

"I was heading downstairs to grab breakfast, and I saw Flynn outside. Wyatt has already packed all our stuff up, but we need to go now. Wyatt pulled a dress out for you. It's in the bathroom. Hurry, and get dressed."

I roll out of the bed and grab my dress, heading into the bathroom. I finish changing and return to Wyatt and Rufus, who are standing near the stairs of the hotel.

"Did you grab the journal?" I question Wyatt.

"Yeah, it is in your bag," he answers looking around the corner for Flynn.

I poke my head around the corner as Flynn exits the inn and nod my head towards him.

"We should follow him," I sigh setting my bag down.

Wyatt turns to me and grins, "Alright, let's go."

"I'll stay here, and watch over the bags. You know?" Rufus says shifting his weight.

Wyatt nods and we sneak out past the small cafe and towards Flynn's location, across from the hotel. We stay still for a few minutes until Wyatt rests his hand on my arm motioning for me to follow him. We stand and make our way towards Flynn, who's back is turned to us.

"What are you doing?!" I whisper to Wyatt

He doesn't respond, but continues walking towards Flynn still motioning for me to follow. I go wide eyed as Wyatt rests a hand on Flynn's shoulder, and he spins around to face us.

"Well, well, well. Wyatt Logan and Lucy," Flynn sighs disappointedly, "You two just keep ruining things for me. Coming back from the 1700's and now ruining my meeting with Edward. Not very polite."

Flynn grins once more and turns away from us. Just as Wyatt reaches out to grab Flynn again, I feel Wyatt tumbling to the ground. I catch Wyatt by the arms, falling to the ground with him, and turn around to see one of Flynn's guys heading towards the abandoned building we picked up their Lifeboat to be. I turn my attention back to Wyatt, who's eyes are struggling to stay open.

"C'mon Wyatt. Stay Awake. We just need to get you back to the lifeboat. Hold on," I whisper, running my fingers through his hair, "RUFUS! Get over here!"

I continue to try and keep Wyatt awake when I hear Rufus run up with our things, "Help me get him up."

I wrap one of Wyatt's arms around my neck and the other around Rufus'. We begin to carry him to the Lifeboat and across the field. After twenty minutes of near dragging Wyatt, I settle him into his seatbelt, buckling it and making sure he was still awake.

I shut my eyes as I felt the Lifeboat whir and take off. Unbuckling my seat belt when we landed, I got Wyatt out and helped him to the door of the lifeboat. I helped him down as the door opened and Jiya rushed towards us trying to help me with Wyatt.

"Wyatt stay awake," I whispered, "Where can we put him?"

"Take him to the med bay," I hear Christopher say as she pushes a wheel chair towards me.

I help Wyatt into the wheel chair, "Keep your eyes open, Wyatt."

I give him a small smile as I see him nod. I push him to the med bay and watched worriedly as the doctors set him onto a bed. As cords we're hooked up to him, blood taken, and his head checked I began wringing my hands due to the stress. When the doctors finally left the room I pulled a chair up by a sleeping Wyatt and pressed a long kiss to his really needed to be okay. I smiled once more before pulling the leather journal out of the bag sitting next to me, once again looking at the picture of Wyatt and I from our future wedding, before flipping through it as I watched Wyatt sleep.

 **AN: WHAT WAS THIS EPISODE. Okay not so much the episode but THAT TRAILER WHAT?! They're too cute:)) I promise tomorrow's chapter will have A LOT MORE fluff and flirting in it bc why not, and by then the story will be developed enough for me to really get into** ** _that._** **Also the picture is what i got my inspiration from for the photo:)Well, thanks for reading! Don't forget to vote and add Forever Timeless to your reading list! Love you guys**?


	7. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="1fb17d67a9194a4c4ca743e84e8db2fe"Lucy POV/p  
p data-p-id="3b6b509066d137f78269ff181e40c0be"strongFOUR DAYS LATER/strong/p  
p data-p-id="119bed309924dfaff71431d6a2ce3cc0"I watched as the nurse began unhooking the machines from Wyatt. Christopher and Mason had finally told Wyatt much to his relief. Wyatt had gotten extremely restless and agitated when he was confined to the med bay bed. I started grabbing the few belongings Wyatt had on his bedside table and stuffing them into his bag. /p  
p data-p-id="e287fadd1583033b281c6623eed9f741""Lucy?" I turn to a see Mason standing on the opposite side of a sleeping Wyatt./p  
p data-p-id="75ddde2aa273ea14f0e34db2f5672695""I want you to escort him home, and watch over him a bit. Make sure he's okay," Mason states, handing me Wyatt's water bottle from beside him./p  
p data-p-id="66bcc70880b568a4efda7bd7f72b578a"I nod and pick up the backup, "Alright, I will."/p  
p data-p-id="da46311bf992d8cd535289c290702e11"I sigh as she leaves, and softly shake Wyatt's shoulders," Wake up, Wyatt. I'm taking you home."/p  
p data-p-id="5db8f78cef963d0e4ef145f321a23687"He slowly begins to open his eyes and sit up, "Really?"/p  
p data-p-id="17c6f693612a7942234264b71f126c09""Yep, Mason cleared you, "I nodded and helped him stand, "You're good walking right?"/p  
p data-p-id="9a64109bec5b0fced8c30c45ef09b303""Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Wyatt says letting go of my shoulder, "Let's go."/p  
p data-p-id="95cfe54e4b889737ca32cdfe4f31a0d7"-/p  
p data-p-id="2e1bcfbc32d90fe42f9e20d2332e2289"We pull up to Wyatt's apartment and I follow him into the elevator, carrying his bags, and then up the stairs to his floor. As I walk into his apartment I'm shocked. It was spotless, literally. There was little clutter and everything was very neat and orderly./p  
p data-p-id="1364d1fab401b73452514840aeebcdee""Make yourself at home," Wyatt shouts, motioning around the living room./p  
p data-p-id="6daa6c0ac4bf5dc381be2ba8d0221d7e"I walk further into the apartment and set our backpacks on the kitchen table and go to sit on one of the couches in the living room. Wyatt remains hidden for a few minutes before re-emerging from his bedroom with a movie in hand./p  
p data-p-id="5f681f4b57cfbe5efc30f3840236048e""One of the nurses told me Mason was going to make you stay with me for awhile. I figured I could at least provide some form of entertainment," Wyatt says smiling./p  
p data-p-id="97982c65e611bb115b8f95f4e3a38efe"He places the disk into the DVD player and then plants himself next to me, "I picked Return of the Jedi. It's one of the like five DVD's I own so."/p  
p data-p-id="f8b2cac322fff884de18147b7d259865""Perfect," I say, giving him a small smile. /p  
p data-p-id="e25bf1b25688db40713b8fe2548b3fd5"A comfortable silence settles over us as the movie begins. As the movie reaches about halfway through I can feel my eyes beginning to close./p  
p data-p-id="0fd50f113e84d9bfe6b6677762b3dc2f""Wyatt, I'm exhausted. It's nearly 9p.m. I should be heading home soon," I mumble, trying to stay awake. /p  
p data-p-id="21c57c74cd12a0afe7d3737a96de4483""Lucy, you're exhausted. I have a guest bedroom. You can just sleep in there tonight if you want," Wyatt answers, turning of the T.V./p  
p data-p-id="d4cbe0347f3bf1474144749f54afe8cc""Yeah, okay," I say softly, standing to follow Wyatt to the spare bedroom./p  
p data-p-id="43088aba57403a746c3f941b0ee008be"He lets me get settled for a moment before beginning to exit," If you need anything I'm right next door. Here I'll bring you a t-shirt and sweatpants. Hold on."/p  
p data-p-id="355a652f37cb07e18c90532af3279d6c"He returns a few minutes later with a pair of black sweatpants and navy blue tshirt, "They'll probably be big, but they'll do."/p  
p data-p-id="813755ca8d15935bd594c7f71c1ba9d1""Thanks, Wyatt," I smile, setting the clothes down beside me./p  
p data-p-id="9310f1915cc6d68748f9f33769d6bacd""Yeah," he returns the smile and leaves me, closing the door behind him./p  
p data-p-id="39d0d9b706b69bec30ce6d43079a634e"I go back to the bed and pick up the clothes quickly discarding mine and replacing them with Wyatt's. I had to resist the urge to pull the shirt up to my face and inhaling the strong scent that lingered on it, but somehow I managed to fight it. Things had definitely shifted, at least on my part, after reading that journal. It opened my eyes to so many possibilities, and the times that Wyatt was asleep and I was catching up on the journal had really gotten to me. Wyatt, Rufus, and I went so many amazing places and the way I wrote about Wyatt. It just made me want it because I seemed so happy and I already had a hint that I had strong feelings for Wyatt, but the journal validated it and made me want that future even more. /p  
p data-p-id="0876a94990ddae92dd35edbf4daea3fc"I shook my head and climbed into bed, quickly falling to sleep as the exhaustion took over my body. /p  
p data-p-id="1da3bcf1f98a6394e4e87242c7fb1308"-/p  
p data-p-id="a4dce231fb17c0dcb2bb1c0cd2cda9aa"I shot out of bed at the screams. They sounded positively terrified, and were coming from the room next to me. I left my room and hesitated before swinging open Wyatt's door. It was dark, but I could see him in his bed thrashing around in his sheets. I go to his bed and kneel down beside it trying to grab hold of Wyatt, but he was much stronger than I was and kept breaking free from my hold, still having his nightmare. /p  
p data-p-id="b1a8573edc8a7bdae0e83a3756acff13""Wyatt. Wyatt! Wake up. It's a dream," I kept trying to hold him down, but eventually I had to stand and hold him down using my whole upper body. /p  
p data-p-id="d48cbe34c071d5b904e6cdfb37339fb0""Wake up, Wyatt! You're dreaming," as I feel him start to relax, I slowly begin to let go and sit down beside his bed again./p  
p data-p-id="59621e79917e10904b3ac0da4773341b"After a few minutes he opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. I remain silent, simply watching him for a few moments./p  
p data-p-id="4562fd3ec3be41b0870ee312fd9664e2""Is this the first time?" I asked softly./p  
p data-p-id="0ab06f2ca6810f8d01083b3d39208ff7""No."/p  
p data-p-id="d39e0492f01bbd521217bca881620c01""Do you want to talk about it?" I ask quietly, looking at Wyatt./p  
p data-p-id="e7ca186006c766fd55b0f9634f3e1e7b"He's silent for a moment before softly answering, "It was you and Rufus. I got you both killed because of a decision I made. It was horrible."/p  
p data-p-id="bdb82350da22dab1be5abfb4d7acb4ca"I reach for Wyatt's hand and grip it, "That won't ever happen," I pause for a moment and smile, "I don't let you make decisions anyways."/p  
p data-p-id="9b9f523a1742b63108d9d237856d48bb"Wyatt chuckles softly beside me, "Yeah."/p  
p data-p-id="2c9900b39b9ef740834f2b9d93dd6e88""Why don't you go back to sleep? You're just now getting better. You'll need your sleep. If you have another one I'll come get you," I whisper. /p  
p data-p-id="462ce1ae3dbe30ae73a3b19afe6dbe9f"I stand up and look down at Wyatt, who has his eyes shut. Feeling a rush of courage, I lean down and plant a soft kiss onto his lips and smile when he slightly leans up into it. His lips were softer and sweeter than anything I'd tasted in my life, and I couldn't help but smile. When I pull away he still has his eyes shut, so I retreat to the guest room. /p  
p data-p-id="f2db370c5b8c4449b359ac2baedd368a"I just kissed Wyatt Logan, and I had to say it was one of the most wonderful things in the world. Wyatt Logan had to possess the best lips on the planet because my mind was reeling and I felt slightly light headed even though it was a short and light kiss. Except there was a possibility he was asleep, and then I would have to live without him knowing about the amazing kiss we just shared. I crawl back into the bed and smile, thinking about what had just happened, before drifting into a deep and peaceful sleep. /p  
p data-p-id="53e9051c1d20f068274f3b2b0b31d8cd"strongAN: Sorry that I updated this super late:( I had to study for end of term and write this stupid paper for english... can i not just turn this fanfiction in and that count? oml. Anyways, how do you like it?! The picture up top is my inspiration for Wyatt's apartment so yeah:) You all will receive a TON of fluff in tomorrow's chapter! I've already been thinking of some ideas, and I'm super excited. In fact you may have it released a bit earlier than normal because I'll be able to work on it in school tomorrow. Yay! Guys, if there is any specific time period you want to see or scene between characters you'd like me to put in please leave it in the comment section! I'm more than happy to put in some things you guys want to see. Also, one last thing! I published my Lucy/Wyatt oneshot series. I will also be adding a second oneshot to that series after I upload Chapter Seven tomorrow for this story! Please go check it out (Lucy/Wyatt Oneshots...yay super generic names.) Can I just say that you guys are amazing! Your reviews are so inspiring, and I'd like to once again say thank you to /strongstronga href=" user/Labluver99"Labluver99 and /a/strongstronga href=" user/BloodRoseAngel"BloodRoseAngel./a/strong/p  
p data-p-id="07f793c3a24720eb074686e81811f432"strongYou two are absolutely awesome! You two always leave a comment under each of my chapters ever since I first published this story last week! Love you two!br /strong/p 


	8. Chapter 7

Lucy POV

When I woke I felt a small smile dance across my lips before I got up to get dressed. Everything seemed so surreal. I was standing in Wyatt's apartment in Wyatt's clothes the night after he had a nightmare and I kissed him. I knew something like this could happen because the journal had a similar event in it, except for the small fact that the me who wrote the journal had to sleep in Wyatt's bed with him because he didn't have a guest room. That coming exactly true from the journal wouldn't be too terrible.

I sighed and got out of bed, grabbing my clothes from yesterday and changing into those and out of Wyatt's. I took a deep breath before opening the bedroom door and wandering into the kitchen due to the faint smell of eggs cooking. When I turned the corner I saw Wyatt standing in the kitchen with a plate of eggs, holding them out to me.

"I made breakfast, but Mason called us in. Not for a mission, but they need us there. You'll have to eat quickly, so you can get home," he says handing the paper plate of eggs and bacon to me.

"I'll take it with me," I pause, "Thanks for this. For everything, Wyatt. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, much. I just needed some sleep...and stuff," he says looking down to his feet.

"That's good. Well I better go. I'll see you at work," I reply, giving Wyatt a small wave.

When I exit his apartment I pull out my phone and order the Uber that is just down the street. When the driver pulls up a few minutes later I climb in and begin the short drive to my house.

As we pull up to my condo, I hop out after paying the driver and get into my car grabbing the duffel in my backseat with extra clothes before heading to Mason Industries.

As I walked into Mason Industries I smoothed out my new clothes and headed into the conference room. As I made my way into the conference room and sat next to Wyatt I stole a glance at him from the side. He met my eyes and smiled and slipped his hand over mine under the table. I saw Rufus glance over to us, and gave him a small nod when he didn't mention the contact.

I turned back to the front of the conference when Mason and Christopher entered, both carrying files, most likely pertaining to an upcoming mission.

"We've tracked down Flynn, finally. We are sending in people to get him and his team as quickly and affectively as possible, however, we have heard from the higher ups that they want you three there, "Mason states, sitting down and opening up the file.

"He's here," Christopher points, " They are hiding out in an abandoned train yard under ground. Teams are setting up now. You three are to go there and wait until someone comes to get you and take you to Flynn and his guys for the arrest. Okay?"

"How did you find him?" Wyatt asks, wrapping his hand fully around mine and squeezing it.

"Jiya. I don't know exactly how, but she did. We have satellite imagery to prove it also," Mason says flipping the page.

"Do we leave now?" I ask, squeezing Wyatt's hand back.

Christopher and Mason nod, "There is a car out front waiting for the three of you. Also, take this file with you," Christopher says softly handing me her file.

We all stand and Rufus, Wyatt, and I part from Mason and Christopher, heading downstairs to the car. When we get to it I notice the dimmed, bulletproof windows as we climb in with Wyatt and I in the back and Rufus driving. I smile as Wyatt's hand lightly grazed mine before resigning to rest on his leg. I honestly had no idea what was going on between the two of us today, but I had a suspicion that he was awake last night when I had kissed him. The mere thought of him allowing me to do that made me giddy inside. I'm pulled out of my thoughts, though, when Rufus opens the car door.

"Hey, we're here. I guess it wasn't too far from Mason Industries," Rufus sighed and stepped out of the car and into the bitter cold air of winter.

"Yeah," Wyatt mumbles as we stand looking around the train yard, "Where is SWAT or whoever they called."

I shake my head, "I don't know, but they should be here."

As soon as I say this I feel Wyatt's body pushing me down onto the ground at the sound of a piercing gunshot headed towards us. I scooted myself back to the car with Rufus and Wyatt quickly following. I shrunk into myself as I heard the gunshots continuing to fire our way.

"Get in the car, Lucy!" I hear Wyatt shout over the guns, and he shoves me into the car with him right behind me.

As Rufus crawls across the center console of the car and turns the key into the ignition, pulling us out of the yard, I sigh in relief.

"Who were they?" Rufus asks glancing towards us in the rear view mirror.

"I don't know," I respond and pick up the file Christopher gave me earlier.

When I open the folder the first paper I see sends me reeling, _"Rittenhouse is trying to kill you. We were forced into helping or everyone we work with was threatened. Head to 2320 Waterfront Drive. It's a safe house. Jiya and I moved it there after your last mission when we found out what happened. Jiya will be there waiting for you. Do not go back to Mason Industries. It's too safe."_ I continue to stare at the slip of paper signed by Christopher as I smack Wyatt's arm.

"What, Lucy?" he asks, irritated.

"Look," I say and hand him the note.

"Should we go?" Wyatt asks looking between me and the torn piece of paper.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rufus shouts from the front as he turns onto the highway.

"Apparently, Mason and Christopher were forced into telling us to go to the yard and Rittenhouse is trying to kill all three of us. They told us to go to a safe house on Waterfront Drive and Jiya and the Lifeboat will be there. Mason Industries, they say, isn't safe. Should we go?" Lucy asked leaning forward to Rufus.

"No, if Jiya is really there and it isn't a trap then she'll come find us. We are going to my apartment for tonight. The safe house could be a trap, and I would prefer not to die to day," Wyatt said pointing to Rufus where he needs to turn.

We get there in under ten minutes with Rufus' driving and Wyatt ushers us in. I settle myself in the same place as I had last night and watched as Rufus looked around Wyatt's apartment. Wyatt walks in a few moments later carrying water for the three of us before taking his seat next to me.

"Look, if we do want to go check out that safe house we are doing it once it gets dark. Probably after 9pm, so we should probably rest up. Rufus you can take the guest room, it's the first door on your left, I'll take the couch, and Lucy you can take my room. I have a feeling we are going to be up pretty late tonight working or running so," Wyatt says grabbing a blanket from the edge of the couch.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Rufus waves and heads off to the guest room.

"I really can stay on the couch , Wyatt," I say, reaching for the blanket.

"No, No. It's fine, Lucy. Go get some rest, "Wyatt smiles.

I grasp Wyatt's hand and smile before retreating to his bedroom. When I close the door I feel the stress of everything we've been doing hit me. Rittenhouse, the mysterious organization that threatened Rufus, Flynn has a vengeance against, and we know nothing about, is after us. It seemed like it never stopped. Wyatt, Rufus, and I put our lives in danger every single day we go to work, and it isn't that I don't love what we do. It's just we come home and we are supposed to be safe.

I walk over to Wyatt's bed and collapsed on it. It was only about 2pm, but I was exhausted. Just as I began to close my eyes I hear a light knock at the door. Letting out a soft moan and I rise and open the door. No sooner that I had opened the door was I shoved into the room by a pair of forceful lips captivating mine. I opened my eyes for a moment to see Wyatt, and I automatically melted into the kiss. I felt Wyatt's hand wrap around my waist and pull me in closer as my hands wandered up and into his hair. The flood of emotions Wyatt was spilling into me were overwhelming and poured into the kiss. He pulled back a few inches after a moment and leaned his head against mine.

"I suppose you were awake last night?" I whispered.

Wyatt lets out a light chuckle before placing his hand lightly on my waist and pulling me to him once again. When his lips land on mine again I nearly feel my stomach drop. He was much more passionate this time with one of his hands placed on the side of my face and the other on my waist. The kiss was so fierce that my mind was spinning when Wyatt pulled away so we could catch our breath.

"I just really wanted to do that," he sighed taking his other hand from his hair and onto my waist.

"I wanted you to do it, too," I smiled, placing one of my hands in his hair again, running my fingers through it, "C'mon. We need to get some rest."

I took him by the hand and pulled him towards his bed. I crawled down onto it, with Wyatt following me down. I curl up onto my side and pull Wyatt's hand over my side. I heard a light sigh from him after we stayed like this for a few moments.

"I like this," Wyatt whispered into my ear.

"Me too," I respond quietly, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, let's keep this."

"Yeah."

I thread my fingers through his and lean back against his chest. I close my eyes as Wyatt leans over me and presses a soft kiss to my forehead before turning off the lamp.

"Goodnight," I say, looking up to him.

"Goodnight, Luc," he answers before pressing a final kiss to my lips before we fall asleep.

 **AN: Hey guyss! So yeah more fluff:) Anyways, this week can ot pass fast enough. I'm so ready for next Monday! They are just too cute for me to handle! Also, I need TV show recommendations, so help! One last thing. Do you guys think I should change my story to 3rd Person POV because this is my first 1st person, and I'm not super comfortable with it, but I'm leaving it up to you. So what do you guys think? Love you guys lots:)**


	9. Chapter 8

3rd POV

Lucy froze when she awoke and felt an arm wrapped around her waist before she recounted the events of the night before. She felt a smile dance across her lips and she settled back into the arms wrapped around her. This, her and Wyatt sleeping together, seemed like a dream she never knew she wanted this badly, but now. Now, she wanted everything and anything that came with being with Wyatt. Lucy felt her stomach do a little flip when Wyatt stirred and settled his head in her hair before keeping still again.

Lucy's happiness was short lived, though, as she also remembered the threat of Rittenhouse and the note by Christopher. She should've expected something like this. Rufus, Wyatt, and Lucy had all talked with Flynn and known that he had some horrible past with them. On top of that, they were getting Rufus to work for them. She really should've seen it coming that Rittenhouse would eventually come after them.

AS the door began to creak open, Lucy froze. Just as Rufus opened the door she was shaking her head vigorously to sign for Rufus to stay quiet. Rufus stood in the door for a few moments, trading glances between her and Wyatt's arm wrapped around her.

"Um. Okay, I'll just-. Yeah I'll, um, go. Back to the guest room. Yeah," he stutters, before pausing and closing the door.

Lucy relaxes once again into Wyatt's arms before feeling him squeeze her waist and pull her closer. He lightly kissed her forehead and rested his head on Lucy's shoulder.

"Good morning," Wyatt whispered.

"Good morning," Lucy sighs sinking in further.

"We need to get up soon and check out that safe house," Wyatt sighs and pulls away from Lucy, standing.

Lucy nods and rolls off of Wyatt's bed and wraps her arms around Wyatt's waist as he stares at his closet.

"Do you want a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt until we can get you some other clothes?" he asks, turning around.

"No, I'm good. If I stay another day in these then yes, but for now I'm okay," Lucy squeezes Wyatt's waist.

Wyatt nods and grabs a pair of clothes before heading to the bathroom to change. Lucy takes that as her cue and wanders into the living room to see Rufus lying on the couch.

"Hey," he sighs, flipping through the TV channels, "So, you and Wyatt?"

Lucy glances over to him and then back to the TV, "Yeah, I think so."

"I figured," Rufus says before we return to a comfortable silence.

A few minutes Wyatt walks into the living room and grabs his car keys, "Are we ready to go?"

Lucy and Rufus stand and follow Wyatt to his car in the back. Lucy takes the front seat and puts the address into the car's GPS system. When they reach the safe house, the three cautiously make their way towards the large boathouse.

"This seems kind of weird to me," Rufus whispered to Wyatt as Wyatt opened the door to the boat shed.

As Wyatt entered, with Lucy and Rufus close behind, he raised his gun and swept across the room. It was seemingly empty. Wyatt motioned for the two to stay where they were and moved into the next room and dropped his gun. In front of him was Jiya, Christopher, and the Lifeboat.

"Guys!" Wyatt shouts into the other room ," They're here."

Rufus and Lucy entered the second room and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't a trap.

"I see you guys finally decide to show up," Jiya laughs and comes to hug Rufus.

"Yeah, we didn't know if this was real or not," Lucy sighs and heads further into the room and to the large table in the center of the the warehouse size room.

"SO what do you have on everything happening?" Wyatt asks and goes to join Lucy at the table.

The others follow and Jiya hands the three a file, "Mason was forced into working for Rittenhouse, similar to Rufus. They are trying to get to you three because you have all had conversations Rittenhouse believes are getting a bit to close."

"So what can we do?" Rufus asks, flipping through the file.

"We could find Flynn in whatever time he goes to next and ask him about Rittenhouse. Pretend we are on his side, but really not side with either Rittenhouse or Flynn," Wyatt says looking towards Christopher for confirmation.

"Yes, exactly. Jiya has tracked Flynn to 1936 Chicago, Illinois. Flynn is there for FDR accepting the nomination. We believe he will try to stop it from happening. Follow me. We have some clothes here, not to the extent of Mason Indsutries, but we do have some," Christopher leads us into another room where racks of clothes line the wall.

"Over there," she points across the room, "are the 30's. Changing rooms are through that door. Bedrooms are down that long hall there for when you get back, and if you want to get settled. I have a feeling we may be here for a while."

Christopher leaves them and Wyatt, Lucy, and Rufus wander towards the 30's rack. Lucy grabs a green dress and silently heads to the changing rooms. Wyatt and Rufus follow suit, and head back to the changing rooms. When the two re-emerge, Lucy is in the main room talking with Jiya about their upcoming mission.

"Are you all ready?" Jiya asks heading towards her computer.

"Yeah," Lucy responds gripping Wyatt's hand and the three head towards the lifeboat.

They climb in and buckle their seat belts, waiting for Rufus to start up the lifeboat, when they start to feel the Lifeboat's rings whirling around them and taking them into the 1930's. 

**AN: Heyy, guys! So yayay chapter 8:) and more wyatt/lucy! It feels so much better to be writing in third person omg. Also, over 230 viewers and it has only been a week? Wow! You guys are awesome AND you review AND vote:) i love this fandom bc you guys are all so nice and great. So, yeah another chapter out! Also, t-minus four days until the Bonnie and Clyde episode. I may cry, but whatever. I'm rambling, so I'm going to leave you with a final thank you and watch for tomorrow's chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Historical Inaccuracy: In chapter eight I stated that FDR accepted the democratic nom in DC, but as I was writing this chapter I realized it was Chicago.**

3rd POV

Lucy steadied herself as the Lifeboat shuddered as it landed. This thing really needed to be updated, especially if they were going to be doing this for a while. She looked in front of her to see Wyatt with what was likely to be the same expression she had. After a few more minutes of composing themselves, Rufus led the way out of the Lifeboat and onto the )  
ground of the abandoned warehouse they landed in.

"Where are we?" Wyatt asked with eyes wandering around the large room.

"Somewhere in Chicago. I'm not sure where, but Flynn is already here. Come on, we have to find him," Lucy says, grabbing her coat and putting it on.

The trio exit the warehouse and wander out onto Michigan Avenue. There were plenty of people wandering the streets, probably more than usual due to the democratic convention.

"So where is the convention being held," Wyatt asked, placing a light hand on Lucy's back.

Lucy restrained a shiver," The Chicago Stadium."

Lucy stood at the edge of the sidewalk and hailed a cab, before climbing in and giving directions to the Chicago Stadium. The three arrived a few minutes later and exited the cab to see the masses standing in front of the Chicago Stadium. Lucy led the group towards the entrance of the stadium, pushing their way past people in order to enter as quickly as possible.

"Where do we even start? There are hundreds here," Rufus whispered intently in Lucy's ear, as he eyes the crowd.

"I guess we just go in and look around. We'll probably run into him. Normally, it seems like he's _looking_ for us," Lucy sighed as the three passed through the gate.

"We need to split up. This is too big of an area," Wyatt said, looking around," Lucy and I will go together. We meet here in thirty minutes. Rufus, did you get a gun like I told you?"

I watched as Rufus nodded and patted his coat pocket," You both have a gun?!"

The two nodded simultaneously at Lucy, "Well, I should get one."

Wyatt grinned at Lucy," I'll teach you when we get home," he paused for a minute, "Alright, thirty minutes, Rufus. We meet back here."

As we parted ways I felt Wyatt's hand gravitate towards mine before gently squeezing it,"So you want to learn how to shoot?"

Lucy shrugged and squeezed back, "I just feel like I'm kind of useless against protecting myself when we are being shot at. I don't like that feeling."

Wyatt nodded in understanding, "Alright, well then when we get back."

The two carried on walking around the left side of the stadium until Wyatt stopped dead in his tracks.

"Him," Wyatt pointed down the pathway," One of Flynn's guys. He'll be near by."

"Why don't we just go up to him and say we want to speak to Flynn," Lucy whispered up to Wyatt.

"I mean we could, but I'd rather not risk getting shot," Wyatt answered softly.

Lucy nodded and Wyatt cautiously pulled her closer to where Flynn's guys were, "We're just going to look for Flynn, Lucy."

Lucy gripped his hand tightly as they made their way closer and closer to the familiar man, "There," Lucy pointed a few yards ahead of Flynn's guy.

Wyatt's eye line followed her finger to where Flynn was standing, perched on a railing near the entrance to where guests entered to go to the field, "Come on."

As the duo headed towards Flynn, Lucy pulled Wyatt to a stop when Flynn's eyes met theirs.  
He couldn't leave. They had to many questions.

"Flynn!" Wyatt shouted, "We want to talk!"

Lucy watched as Flynn stopped from fleeing and turned back to face them before approaching, slowly.

"Talk? And what could you two possibly want to talk abut with me?" Flynn asked as he made his way towards Wyatt and Lucy.

"Rittenhouse," Lucy looked up to face Flynn," And you."

Flynn's eyes darted down to Wyatt and Lucy's entwined hands for a moment before darting back up to their faces, "What about them?"

Wyatt stepped a little closer to Flynn," They targeted us, yesterday. We want to know more about them."

Flynn let out a laugh, "So you're on my side now?"

"No," Lucy stated firmly," You are killing innocent people. You tried to kill us, too. You're just like them. I'm on his and Rufus' side."

Wyatt felt a small smile tug at his lips. Every once and a while during a mission Lucy would get this surge of courage, that had nothing to do with adrenaline, and nothing could stop her.

"Ah, yes. So are you two?" Flynn asked glancing down at their hands once agin.

Wyatt looked warily at Lucy for a moment. They hadn't defined anything yet, but they did seem to be acting like they were together.

"Yes, we are. Now, what are they?"

"If you really wish to know that badly meet me at Millennial Park in a hour," Flynn turned to leave.

"Wait, Flynn, are you still going to try and-" Lucy started.

Flynn let out a low chuckle, "Oh,no. This is far more interesting."

Wyatt and Lucy watched Flynn leave the stadium and Lucy sighed, "Thank god. So, we're together?"

Lucy attempted to hid the smile that so desperately wanted to crawl up and onto her face. This was always the hardest part. Defining it.

"Well, yeah I hope so," Wyatt stated looking around for Rufus.

Lucy could tell he was nervous. Trying to avoid her eye contact, not really dive into this conversation.

"Okay," she sighed.

Wyatt's head snapped to hers, "You're okay with it?"

Lucy laughed quietly and grabbed his hand again, "Well I would hope so. We've kissed a few times, slept in the same bed, and have been doing this all day," she motioned to their hands.

"I'm really glad," Wyatt smiled at her," Now, let's go find Rufus and get to Millennial. We need to be careful."

Lucy nodded and followed Wyatt towards the entrance, while trying to focus on the mission. However, the thoughts of Wyatt were to much to keep hidden at the back of her head for too long.

 **AN: So sorry I couldn't update yesterday! Exams are coming up and my teachers love me and gave me a ton of HW. This week's chapters will probably be pretty short due to reasons stated above! Honestly, though. I love you guys so much! I never could've imagined this much positive feedback and reads from a show that started in October. It's crazy:) Also, MONDAY NIGHT IS TMRW**? **Well, it's nearly midnight and I'm super tired, so sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Lots of love to you guys**?  
- **Zoey**


	11. Chapter 10

3rd POV

"So, he just said Millennial park? It's huge," Rufus complained as the cab made its way towards the park.

"I'm guessing they'll just find us," Wyatt sighed and subtly ran his finger across Lucy's knee.

She sucked in a breath and shivered lightly. Why did he have to do this? Lucy re-situated herself in her spot next to Wyatt and let out a sigh.

"I'm sure they will, but we do need to be extra cautious," Lucy said, looking out the window at the upcoming park, "Alright, let's go."

She opened the door and stepped out into the Chicago chill. Wyatt and Rufus followed as the three made their way towards one of the entrances to Millennial Park. It was considerably empty despite the rest of the city being full due to the convention. She made her way over to a bench and settled down onto it, followed by Wyatt and Rufus.

"So, we just wait?" Wyatt asked skeptically.

Lucy nodded and turned her back back towards the street in front of her, "Well, we can't walk the whole park, and we still have fifteen minutes before we were told to meet."

Lucy sank a bit down into her seat due to the light chill in the air, attempting to warm up a bit. As she did this she felt a arm softly wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer. She bit back a smile as she looked up to Wyatt before catching the sideways glance Rufus quickly threw them. He was being pretty relaxed about them. Not asking questions, not judging. Yes, Wyatt had defined their relationship, but things still felt kind of up in the air. Lucy made a mental note to talk to Wyatt about it when they got back home.

She was pulled from her thoughts, though, as Rufus bolted off of the bench. Lucy and Wyatt followed his gaze to a man standing near a sidewalk, who looked strikingly similar to one of Flynn's guys. As Rufus stood the man wandered down the pathway. The three speed up to keep up with him, but Wyatt held them back a bit as the man turned into a small alcove off of the path.

Wyatt pointed towards the entrance before entering, with his gun raised, with Lucy and Rufus trailing close behind. As they entered they saw Flynn standing in front of three or four of his guys. Lucy visibly tensed as she once again came face to face with Flynn.

"Guns down, Wyatt. You were the one who wanted this meeting. I can be civilized," Flynn commanded, taking a step closer to the trio.

"Rittenhouse. What is it?" Wyatt questioned tersely.

"All in good time," Flynn shifted his focus back to Lucy," How's the journal? I'm guessing you read it? Wouldn't want to make bad choices and make all of that go away?"

Wyatt and Rufus casted her a quick glance before turning their focus back to the man before them.

"Flynn," Rufus warned.

"It doesn't matter what's in the journal. Reality has changed. _Some_ things are the same, _will_ be the same, but not everything," Lucy emphasized.

Wyatt casted Lucy a strange look, once again, before returning his gaze to Flynn, "Rittenhouse, Flynn. Now."

Flynn ignored Wyatt's question and continued on to Lucy, "Why exactly did you want to meet with me. Usually, you all are trying to kill or stop me. What changed?"

Flynn stays quiet for a few moments, observing the small group, before letting out a low chuckle, "I see."

"They know you're curious. You may have talked to me, but you can dismiss everything I say. However, the three of you are starting to wonder about them. Who they are, what they do. You are digging too deep," he laughed again, "Try the journal, Lucy. It may not be this reality, but it's still yours. You still had the same questions."

Flynn turns back to his guys and motions for them to follow, "We'll give you a little time to catch up on Rittenhouse. See if you can figure it out, but we won't wait forever to stop them, Lucy."

And with that the group of men before them were gone. Lucy walked back towards Wyatt and Rufus and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Let's go home. The journal is in my bag at the warehouse. We'll look through it tomorrow," Lucy breathed and led the trio out of Millennial Park in silence.

The three sat in a comfortable silence until they arrived at the lifeboat. It only broke when Wyatt helped Lucy into the Lifeboat. As they entered the warehouse, Jiya was waiting to escort them to their rooms.

"Follow me," she began rambling off different places in the safe house, how they would operate, and other useless things,"Alright these three are your rooms. They are right next to each other and conjoined. It's Lucy in this one, then Wyatt, and Rufus is the last one. Christopher wants to talk to you in a few hours. She said to let you all rest for a little. I'd say be in the conference room by 6. Rufus could we talk though?"

As Jiya and Rufus exited the hallway the small touches didn't escape her eye. Although, who was she to judge? As Lucy entered her room, she made a beeline for the bag resting on the bed, grabbing the journal out of it. She had read it once before, when Wyatt was hurt, but there was nothing specifically about Rittenhouse. Lucy turned as she sensed a presence standing in the doorway. Wyatt was leaning against the door frame with a small smile plastered on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, I'm sorry about earlier. At the game. I should've talked to you before," Wyatt paused, gathering his thoughts, "I just-I'd be nice."

Lucy felt a matching grin on her face, "I think it'd would be nice too."

The two were silent for a few moments, Wyatt watching her and Lucy's eyes darting between Wyatt and the floor. She heard him make his way across her room, but as soon as his hand was under her chin she let out a gasp.

Wyatt was staring at her with such an intensity she thought she may fall over and die, but it was nothing compared to when he softly pressed his lips to her mouth. Lucy leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around her waist as she deepened the kiss. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever felt, and so, _so_ much better than the time so much better than when he kissed her when they were with Bonnie and Clyde a few months ago. So much more passionate, meaningful.

He surely could feel how hard her heart was beating right now. How whenever he kissed her she felt so _alive_. Like every nerve in her body was on fire. Little did she know, he was feeling the same exact thing.

Lucy broke away breathless and rested her head on his shoulder, catching her breath. This is what she wanted to stay the same in that journal. Their futures. Them together. Her future self as happy as she sounds in that journal with Wyatt.

"Yeah, that'll definitely be nice," she breathed, looking up to Wyatt as he captured her mouth in another kiss. 

**AN: Hey! So tonight's episode was GREAT! Although, I kind of wished that the writers added a little more wucy there at the end but oh well:( I do think now they will really start getting into the whole wyatt/lucy** **vibe thing they have going on:) Okay, this is kind of an emergency. I posted a tweet abt how amazing Matt and Abigail are and they liked it. brb crying**? **On a different note, another chapter yay! Please, leave comments, vote, etc, etc. Also, Thurs-Sun I open the musical I'm in right now, and I won't update every night this weekend and if i do, it will be short chapters or oneshots. Love you guys! Feel free to leave comments about tonight's episode, theories, and anything else:) Lots of love** ❤️❤️

 **-Zoey**


	12. Chapter 11

3rd POV

Lucy's eyes squinted in order to see the flashing red numbers on the alarm clock on her bedside. She still had a few hours before she needed to get up, and honestly she was pretty happy where she was...curled against Wyatt's chest. _This_ would have never crossed her mind months ago, but now that she was here she didn't know how she managed to keep her distance from him in those first missions.

Wyatt stirred and pulled Lucy's body closer to her before his chin rested on her shoulder, his eyes still closed. She glanced up at him and felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Good morning," he mumbled into her hair.

"Good morning," Lucy responded softly.

"What time is it?" Wyatt asked, his voice still deep and husky from sleep.

"Nearly 7 AM. We have a while before we have to go in to meet Christopher, and Rufus sleeps till nearly 10 anyways," Lucy sighed and relaxed back down onto the bed.

Wyatt gives a small nod and returns his head to its prior position on Lucy's shoulder," So what's in the journal?"

"Hmm?"

"The journal. Whatever Flynn was talking about?" Wyatt asked lazily.

Lucy crawled out of the bed and went to grab the leather bound journal from the bag on her dresser. She resettled herself into Wyatt's arms and hesitated before handing it to him.

"It shouldn't-," Lucy struggled to form her sentence ,"Don't let it pressure you or anything. It's not even this reality."

Lucy slowly handed the book to Wyatt and remained silent as Wyatt opened the book. She watched as he ,just as she did, stop at the inside cover. He stared at it for a few moments before carefully turning to the next page. Wyatt seemed to be having the same reactions as she did. Lucy looked on patiently as Wyatt flipped through the journal, stopping on the pages at the mention of them together or a photo of them. When he finally shut the book he remained silent for a few moments.

"It really doesn't-," Lucy started.

"I like your wedding dress," he smiles flipping back to the picture at the front.

"Wyatt-"

"No," Wyatt turned to Lucy, "I really do like it. I like everything about all of it."

Lucy doesn't answer but suppresses the flips her stomach is doing. She leaned back against Wyatt and sighed. Times like these were rare. Times when she was allowed to relax and not save the world and history. Now, it seemed like those times would diminish significantly, and _this_ is what she would miss the most, even though she hadn't had it for long.

"What're you thinking about?" Wyatt asked.

" Being here. Rittenhouse trying to kill us," Lucy sighed.

She heard Wyatt let out a small hum in agreement before he returned to his silence.

"We should probably get up soon. They're going to want us in the conference room soon," Lucy mumbled.

Wyatt nodded and carefully untangled himself, "I'll see you in a bit."

Wyatt offered her a small smile before exiting her room for his own. Lucy sighed and reached for a sweater and jeans that lay in her small duffel. She changed into the quickly and began to make her way down to Christopher. Just as she entered Wyatt was sitting down and Rufus was still nowhere to be seen.

"So what are we doing?" Wyatt questioned, drumming his fingers.

"Get Rufus down here, Jiya," Christopher commands and sits down across from the two.

"Procedures. You three will be in more danger now than just Flynn. We have to make sure you will be safe," she slid a thick packet across to Wyatt and Lucy.

Rufus walked in minutes later, looking slightly disheveled, "What are we doing?" he whispered to Lucy.

"Apparently, procedures for being here. I'm not sure. We just came in," Lucy answered quickly.

"Okay, let's get started," Christopher began, turning the page.

 **AN: Hey, so as I said yesterday I'm going to try and update as much as possible this week and next week, but they will be short chapters bc i'm really busy. I'll most likely update a little every night, but who knows. I'm thinking about starting either a Mara/noah fanfic from the Mara Dyer Series or a lydia/stiles fanfic from teen wolf in a few weeks (winter break). Thoughts? Anyways, wowza thanks for the reviews and reads! You guys are awesome! Lots of love**?


	13. Chapter 12

3rd POV

The meeting had been tedious and as Lucy and Wyatt left she tried her best to retain the list of rules Christopher was laying before them, but was failing miserably. Wyatt followed her out of the small conference room and to her bedroom, leaving Jiya and Rufus alone. Lucy groaned and collapsed onto her bed. Wyatt let a small smile out at the sight of Lucy lying on the bed with her eyes closed before situating them so that he was leaning against the headboard with her head in his lap. This seemed to be the only thing going right for them lately.

"Do we really have to learn all of them?" Lucy mumbled.

Wyatt nodded and brought his hand to her hair, twirling it in his fingers, "Yeah, but you, Rufus, and I are together normally. Between the three of us we'll be able to keep track of them, and eventually you'll get them."

Lucy remained silent, contemplating the past few days. Ever since she agreed to this job things had been crazy. Her sister, time travel, Flynn, the journal, an organization no one knew anything about chasing them, the changes happening in all of their lives. It seemed like the only good thing that was happening was her and Wyatt.

"So what do you think will happen next?"

Wyatt didn't answer for a while, simply staring off into space, "I don't know."

"It seems like everyone here is out of ideas," Lucy sighed.

"Well, there is one thing we haven't tried, but it's crazy," Wyatt said, leaning his head back against the headboard.

"And that is?" Lucy asked, looking up at him.

"Going into the future. Seeing what we can find about Rittenhouse there. Not like going to ask people, but just looking in archives and things like that. It's crazy though."

"No," Lucy paused, "Probably the best idea any of us have. Come on let's go tell Christopher."

As Lucy attempted to get up Wyatt reached for her arm, pulling her back onto the bed, "We haven't gone on a date yet."

"Wyatt, I hardly think that us going on a real date is top priority," Lucy reasoned.

"No, no. Not like going out, but just hanging out here and watch a movie or something. I just figured maybe we should if-," Wyatt gestured between them," we really want to do this."

Lucy hesitated for a minute before settling back into the bed next to Wyatt and reaching for the remote, "Okay, you pick. Let's watch a TV show, though."

Wyatt nods and takes the remote out of Lucy's hands, changing from cable to the Roku that was set up on the dresser across the room. Despite the fact that this was a safe house, it was very nice. Lucy watched as Wyatt flipped through the shows before landing on The X-Files. He sets the remote down on the bedside table and sinks down onto the bed.

"Hm. How fitting," Lucy hums quietly.

They watch in mostly silence for the next few hours. Every once in a while Lucy found her mind wandering to Wyatt lying next to her. This, between them, had been a long time coming, she knew that. From the moment they met she had a feeling, but it still shocked her. That thought crossed her mind all the time recently. It all flowed so naturally between them, easy. And then, even after seeing the journal, he was totally fine. Her attention was drawn back to the television as an episode ended and Wyatt unwrapped himself from Lucy in order to stand up.

"Where are you going?" she quizzed.

"My room?"

Lucy stared at him for a few more moments before responding, "Why?"

"Because that's where I'm supposed to sleep," he replied, still standing in the shadows of her bedroom.

"You didn't sleep there last night."

"Because I slept in here," Wyatt smiled down at Lucy.

"So why don't you again?" Lucy asked as she heard Wyatt re-approach.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to."

"Why would I not want you to?,  
" Lucy asked quietly as Wyatt crawled back onto the bed and under the covers next to her.

"Good," was all he answered with as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer.

"We are going to Christopher with your idea tomorrow. It's a good one, even if it is a bit dangerous," Lucy mumbled into the pillow, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lucy," Wyatt whispered into her hair. 

**AN: Hey! Wows it's been a few days since I've updated, but it's been crazy with exams:( Can I just say tonight's episode was GREAT, but I'm super sad bc no more Timeless for a while. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry about the lack of updates. As soon as exams are up you'll get your daily updates again! Love you guys and keep reviewing and voting!**

 **-Zoey**


	14. Chapter 13

Lucy POV

I blew out a breath as I felt the Lifeboat land less than gracefully. Christopher had been discussing updating the Lifeboat with Rufus and Jiya, and when I heard I remember saying a silent prayer that it would happen. With the amount we were taking out the ship and the shots it had taken it wasn't in the best shape. I opened my eyes and unclipped my seatbelt before stepping out of the Lifeboat. We landed in a wooded area with a small pond to our left. I squinted through the trees at what seemed to be a road or trail a few meters ahead.

Rufus came to stand beside me and slung his satchel over his shoulder, "We ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Wyatt said leading the way into the woods.

"So explain to me again what this mission is," Rufus questioned.

"Well in 1800 the election was between Thomas Jefferson and John Adams. Obviously Thomas Jefferson won. Christopher said that Flynn was going back in order to stop Thomas Jefferson from becoming president. I don't know how though," Lucy explained as they approached the gravel road.

"Assassination? He doesn't seem to have a problem with it," Wyatt muttered.

"Maybe," Lucy looks up and down the road before she begins to make her way towards the town.

Lucy led the way towards the buildings scattered at the end of the road. Wyatt and Rufus were close behind, both lugging a satchel over their shoulders.

"So, we are supposed to go to some party that Jefferson is supposed to be at?" Rufus questioned, re-situating his bag over his shoulder.

"Yes, Jefferson is being hosted at a large mansion where he can campaign and talk to his supporters. Flynn should be there if he wants to do anything to Jefferson. The party is in an hours. It starts at 5," I looked around as we enter the town.

The town was fairly crowded considering the size most likely due to Jefferson's arrival. As they made their way towards a small inn she allowed herself to become a little giddy on the inside at the fact that she would be in the room with Thomas Jefferson. Wyatt ushered her and Rufus into the inn and she watched as Wyatt passed a few coins to the man running the place. He returned a few moments later with a key in hand and pointed down the hallway before wandering down it himself. I trailed Rufus and Wyatt and as we entered the small hotel room she put her bag down and unzipped it. I reached in for a long light pink dress accented with white lace before heading into the bathroom to change. I discarded the light green and white dress in exchange for the more formal one. When I returned Wyatt was already dressed in a suit and Rufus was packing a bag with Wyatt's extra ammo and gun in case Wyatt and Lucy ran into trouble at the party and needed help.

"So you aren't going in with us Rufus?" I asked looking into the mirror at Rufus as she pulled her hair into an up-do.

Rufus zipped up the bag and took a seat on the bed,"Before the Civil War and Jefferson was into slavery. I'm going to hide outside of the house and watch for you guys in case anything goes wrong."

I nodded and finished twisting my hair up,"What time is it?"

Wyatt glanced at his watch, "4:30. Time to go."

I have a small nod and headed to the door beside Wyatt, "We'll see you after the party, Rufus?"

Rufus nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder, "Yeah, if everything goes as planned."

"See you then," I offered a small smile to Rufus as Wyatt and I made our way to the street.

As we walked down the small sidewalk to the brightly lit house a few streets down I felt Wyatt slip his hand into mine, "You good?"

I gave a short nod and kept my eyes forward," Yeah."

I couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach and it was beginning to make me unsettled. Wyatt stopped me as we approached the front of the house and squeezed my hand.

"It'll be okay," he muttered.

I didn't respond for a few moments, but nodded, "Okay. I know."

"Alright, let's head inside," Wyatt smiled and placed a lingering kiss on my cheek before took my hand again.

He led me into the large house confidently, but I couldn't shake the horrible feeling that had settled itself inside me. I tried to keep myself focused on the heat on my cheek from Wyatt's lips and the mission, but the feeling only grew as I stepped into the house.

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm super sorry about not being able to update in a while. I've been sharing a room with a bunch of my cousins in addition to a ton of family being in my house. I wanted to give you guys a good chapter, so I worked on it when I could really put time into it. Anyways, there's your next chapter! Sorry, it's a bit more plot and super short, but I wanted you to know I didn't give up on the story. On a better note Timeless is back on soon :)) If you guys want to have any *special* characters with certain roles in the plot please let me know! I'm more than happy to add things in YOU all want to see:) Thank you SO much for all of the reviews, votes, and reads. We are over 3K and I only started this story a little over month ago! How crazy is that? Hope you all had a fantastic New Years and Christmas, if you celebrate! Next chapter will be up soon! Lots of love**?  
 **-Zoey**

 **UPDATE: This story will be available on Fanfiction and AO3 tonight in case any if you prefer a different platform.**


	15. Chapter 14

3rd POV

The decor of the mansion was the first thing that took Lucy's notice as she passed through the entry. It was ornate and glowing and beautiful. The furniture had a golden tint and everything and everyone seemed to be floating. It was breathtaking. Wyatt didn't seem to take much notice and continued to steer the pair through the house and into the ball room, settling them in a corner. He managed to keep a watchful eye on the room while Lucy continued to marvel at her surroundings.

"What's our plan?" Wyatt questioned, but was only met with a small shrug and hand squeeze from Lucy. She managed to bring her focus back to their task and did a quick sweep of the room.

"I don't see Flynn."

"I don't either, but he should be here soon," Wyatt murmured before once again entwining their fingers.

"Let's walk around a bit-" Lucy begins, but stops as she sees Wyatt freeze.

"Across the room," Wyatt points to the other end of the ballroom.

Lucy's eyes follow and she catches sight of a tall man whispering to someone in similar attire. Her blood ran cold and she did a double take.

"It must be someone else," she reasoned more to herself than her companion.

"It's them. I recognize both of them. They're Rittenhouse," when the words tumbled out of Wyatt's mouth they sounded strange, even to him.

"They don't have a pilot or a machine," Lucy was currently trying to make reason of the situation, but Wyatt could tell she was coming up short.

"They must've found one," he hesitates before guiding the two towards the door, "We need to go. We have no idea how many of them there are, and if they don't find Flynn soon they'll find us. And that'll make us their target."

"No, we've got to get Jefferson, "Lucy cast a glance across the room to the founding father, "We have to make sure he lives."

Wyatt gives a few short nods before handing her his bag," I'll get him. You wait here and then the three of us will leave. I'll be back in a second."

Wyatt is gone before Lucy could answer and she allows her gaze to shift to the Rittenhouse men briefly. There seems to be three of them now, not participating in much of anything. They stand simply watching the crowd with their hands firmly situated inside of their coat, undoubtedly fixed on their guns. The trio hasn't seemed to notice her or Wyatt and continue to stay out and monitor, most likely watching for Flynn and his guys. It was better than their attention being on her and Wyatt, so she wasn't complaining on that front. Lucy was drawn back to the situation as Wyatt returned with a annoyed looking Jefferson in tow.

"We need to go. I told him of the assassination attempt we uncovered. He's coming with us," Wyatt led the three out of the building, Jefferson trailing a few steps behind and Lucy attached firmly to Wyatt's hip with his arm secured on her lower back.

Lucy and Wyatt led Jefferson away from the party and onto the quiet street, heading to the small inn that stood at the end of the road. Everyone seemed to be either at the party or locked away in their homes because the streets were vacant and quiet, not including the small hum from the party that echoed throughout the area. As Wyatt, Lucy, and Jefferson entered the inn they were greeted by a panicked Rufus.

"I had to come back here because I saw Rittenhouse guys. What the hell are they doing here? They aren't supposed to have-" Rufus rambled before being cut off.

"We saw. Look we need to get out of here. They are either looking for Flynn or us and Flynn hasn't shown, so I'm guessing he figured it out before we did and got out of here. Rittenhouse won't hurt him. He's to valuable, so we can leave him. But the three of us need to get out of here. Now," Lucy reaches for her bag and begins to tuck and pack her belongings into the small purse.

"Okay, then. Let's go. When we get back you need to figure out how they got a ship, Rufus," Wyatt and Rufus quickly follow Lucy out of the inn, leaving Jefferson still trying to question the conversation.

Lucy led the way towards the Lifeboat, trying her best to go as quickly as possible. She really wanted to get home and sleep and be with Wyatt. Being in the 1800's was not high on her 'fun' list at the moment, and she was becoming very eager to get home. The group eventually made it to the Lifeboat and after many of Lucy's encouraging words for them to hurry it up they were landing in present day. The three breathed out a sigh of relief and were greeted by Christopher as they stepped out of the Lifeboat.

"Christopher, Jiya. We need to talk," Rufus gives an almost exasperated sigh and slings his bag over his shoulder.

"Very well," Christopher nods, "Lucy, Wyatt. You are free now."

That was all Lucy needed to hear for her to drag Wyatt back to their adjoined rooms. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep and wanted to do it with him.

"Get different clothes on. I'm taking a nap," Lucy murmurs and collapses onto her bed.

"Are you forcing me to come to bed with you Lucy?" Wyatt questions, jokingly.

"Yes. Now go. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

As soon as Wyatt exits the room Lucy manages to change into the pair of shorts and a large t-shirt before crawling into the bed and slipping under the heavy covers. After a few minutes Wyatt joins her and slips his arms around her waist, breathing a sigh into her hair. Neither of them makes a sound for a while, both deep in thought over the previous events.

"Do you think-" Wyatt starts.

"Let's not talk about it. I'm sure it's going to be all we deal with for awhile," Lucy quiets him.

After this both are relatively quiet, only exchanging the occasional kiss. Wyatt's lips somehow find her neck and after that Lucy is lost in the sensation of him.

"Wyatt," she whispers in a barely audible tone, "We need to stop."

He freezes then and his lips return to her cheek, pressing a light kiss there," Okay."

"Later."

Wyatt answers with a small okay before settling back down beside her. Lucy, despite her exhaustion, lies wide awake and thinking of anything and everything. Amy, Flynn, Rittenhouse, her family, Rufus, Wyatt, everyone she was affecting. She eventually allows her self to let go of her thoughts and be content with staring at the wall across the room and reveling in the feel of Wyatt snaked around her.

 **AN: Once again sorry I haven't updated recently! School's been crazy and stuff:) Well last week's Timeless was great bc Lucy and Wyatt were SO cute and the whole part where he was like 'we aren't done here' had me thinking there would be definite Wucy in this episode. Alas, there was little to none, and even the opposite because now Wyatt wants to go save jess *sigh*. Fingers crossed we have a serious lucy/wyatt scene before the season is over. Anyways, I am currently working on a few different oneshots for the Timeless one shot series, and thank you to the user who commented an idea for one! I love writing what you guys want to read. It's more fun! That whole giving me things you want in the story for characters and plot is also completely available for Forever Timeless. Speaking of THIS STORY HAS OVER 5K READS?! What?! You guys are so amazing and I love reading your messages, comments, reviews, etc. they really help drive this story:) But yeah the main thing in this AN is if you have ideas I'm happy to here them and adjust as necessary, comment your thoughts on this week and last week's episode, and maybe next week I'll post an AN at 9pm central time and we can do a live discussion? If you want to do the love discussion just let me know in the comments and if i have enough people we can do it! Timeless Monday nights 9PM central!**


	16. Chapter 15

AN: PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

3rd POV

As Lucy lie on her side of the bed thinking, she felt the overbearing weight of the past few months. Traveling through time, meeting Wyatt and Rufus, losing her sister. It seemed like a blessing and a curse in some ways more than others. Her sweet, sweet Amy was lost for the time being. Replaced by a mother who she loved, but that didn't really understand her. Then there was Rufus and Wyatt. Rufus, one of her closest friends who was fiercely loyal to Wyatt and her despite what happened with Rittenhouse. And Wyatt. As soon as she saw him she knew there would be a strong bond between them. Little did she know. Wyatt was one of the strongest people she knew, always able to prop her up of things got to be just too much and she wanted to cry, and she did it for him too. And that face, god that face. The smirk and the charm drove her over the edge, not that she would ever admit that. The small touches , quick glances, the boyish grin when they were about to do something daring or stupid or both. All of it, all of him seemed to keep her going sometimes, and she knew from the looks he gave her she did it for him too. Even before they were together. She felt the weight on the bed shift and an arm snake around her waist.

"Morning," a husky voice whispered into her ear.

"Morning," Lucy was still in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Wyatt seemed a little more awake now.

"Everything that's been happening."

"It'll get better soon," Wyatt breathes into her hair and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Our families aren't here," it's a thought Lucy's tried to push away, but right now it's as present as ever.

"Hm?"

"My mom. Rufus's family. Your family. They aren't here and if Rittenhouse can't find us in the next few days they'll go after them," it was the first time she's really explored the thought, and it scared her.

Wyatt still wasn't fully awake, but managed a response, "So we'll bring them here."

"You think we can?"

"We can go get them today," Wyatt lies back against the pillows and pulls Lucy closer.

"Okay. Rufus can go get his family and you and I will get your parents, sister, and niece. Come on we need to get up," Lucy rolls out of Wyatt's arms and stands.

She hears a throaty groan erupt from Wyatt as she goes to the dresser, "Fine."

"Hurry up and get dressed and we'll talk to Christopher and Rufus," Lucy called into Wyatt's unused room.

As soon as she had a new outfit pulled on she left in search for Rufus after she heard a shout of agreement from the next room

Lucy, Wyatt , Rufus, Christopher, and Jiya were sitting in the conference room as Lucy began to explain her idea.

"We need to go get our families. They aren't safe."

"Lucy this is a confidential location-"Christopher was attempting to put up a fight, but didn't seem fully invested in it.

This time it was Rufus who spoke up ," They are going to be hurt if we don't get them. I know you have family too. Look what they wanted to do when I didn't want to film our trips. Lucy and Wyatt can go together. Jiya and I. You and a guard. We need to get them."

Christopher was silent for a moment, seemingly debating to herself," Fine, but you go and get them straight back here."

The three nodded in agreement and stood," Wyatt and I are leaving now."

"Okay, there are cars out back," Christopher stood and extended her hand, "Be safe."

Wyatt nodded in agreement and followed lucy out the door. He jogged to the key rack and grabbed one before returning to Lucy. They continued their walk to the cars in silence.

"You good?"

Lucy looked up and to Wyatt," Yeah. Yeah, it's use my mom. She won't be too accepting of any of you all. Especially you."

"We'll see. I have a way with people," Wyatt grinned.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pointed ahead," We are here. I'll be ten minutes."

As Lucy made her way to knock on the door she felt her stomach churn. She hadn't been home in days and her mom was surely worried sick. Once the door was flung open she was enveloped in her mother's arms. Lucy allowed her a few moments before pulling away.

"Mom, I need you to pack a bag. We are going on a trip. Pack lightly though some clothes and things will be provided. I'll be waiting in the car. We need to hurry, and I promise we can talk as long as you want later, Mom."

Her mother looked puzzled and questioning, but Lucy's pleading stare sent her packing without hesitation. Lucy returned to the car and settled into the passenger seat of the SUV.

"How'd it go?"

"I don't know. I didn't leave much room for debate, but I'm sure there will be loads of comments and questions for you. It seemed like she liked Noah more than I did," Lucy watched as the hall light flicked off and her mother emerged from the house.

"I'm glad I was still packed from a vacation up north," she commented as she climbed in the car, "And who's this?"

Lucy's mother makes a pointed glare to Wyatt before Lucy responds, "Wyatt Logan."

Lucy was trying her best to give short, pointed answers but her mother was making it very hard.

"Is this who you left Noah for?"

The question made Wyatt re-grip the steering wheel tightly and Lucy shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"No, but we are together. And he's sitting right here, Mom," Lucy turned to Wyatt, "How far?"

"Just right up here," Wyatt pulls into a cove and stops in front a brick two-story house.

"I'll be back in twenty," Wyatt exited and Lucy watched as the door opened and he was greeted by his sister and mother.

She turned around to face her mother just as soon as the front door was shut," Did you have to ask that?"

"Ask what, Lucy? It was a completely reasonable question. You and Noah were great, perfect even, but one day you come home from your mysterious job and you want to take a break. Next thing I know you are working all hours of the day and breaking off the engagement. You don't come home for days, not calling. Then finally you come around and tell me to pack my bags and that we are going somewhere vague; and when I climb in the car I see some man that's been hanging around you for a while. I have every right to ask that question, Lucy. It's not like you'll tell me anything else," her mother sighs and resigns to staring out the window.

"Yeah, well everything will make sense soon enough," Lucy scoffs.

The two allow a stiff silence to settle over the car for the next fifteen minutes.

Eventually the door opens to reveal Wyatt, his parents, his sister, and niece bounding towards the car. The little girl, no older than six, opens the car door and climbs up behind Lucy grinning.

"Hi, my name is Emilee, but Mommy and Wywy call me Emmy," she grins up at Lucy as she finished her short garbled statement.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you, Emmy," Lucy turns back to face the front as her mother pulls her into the way back beside her.

Wyatt closes the trunk after putting his families suitcases in the back and climbs into the drivers seat. Once his parents are safely in the car he turns the car on and heads to the warehouse.

"We'll do introductions once we get to where we are going. We'll explain everything too."

The ride is continued in mostly silence with Emmy's occasional muttering to her mother about her game. Lucy sensed Wyatt's worry as his tapping on the wheel became more frequent, but she let it slide for now.

Lucy said a silent thank you when they pulled up to the warehouse after completing parking procedures. As soon as they were parked Wyatt and Lucy grabbed bags and ushered their families to follow into the lounge room where Christopher was waiting. The two groups seemed to be fairly quiet as Wyatt and Lucy approached Christopher.

"Did you get your son?" Wyatt questioned, setting a bag down.

"Yes, he's resting. And you two? Find everyone?" Christopher's eyes darted to the confused faces behind the couple.

"Yeah, is Rufus back?"

"Not yet. You can show them to the extra rooms if you want?" Christopher offered.

"That's perfect. How about we relax until 6 and then we have dinner and explain everything," Wyatt questions and looks for approval from Lucy who nods in agreement.

"That's fine," Christopher turns to the small group," I am Densie Christopher by the way."

There are a few nods before Lucy and Wyatt lead the group down the hallway with bedrooms.

"Mom and dad you can have this room," Wyatt motions to a room a ways down from theirs before walking to the end of the hall with his sister and niece trailing behind," These two rooms are connected. One has a queen and one has a twin. The twin room is smaller, but I figure it'll work."

His sister, Katherine, nods and turns to Lucy," I didn't catch your name?"

Lucy smiles and stretches her hand out, "Lucy Preston."

"Nice to meet you, and I believe Emmy has already meet you," at the mention of her name Emmy looks up and grins, "Where are you Wyatt?"

"Right down there," Wyatt points to the beginning of the hallway where there room was.

"And you Lucy?"

Lucy blushes slightly and looks to the ground as Wyatt responds," Same place."

Katherine lets out an 'Ah' before letting Emmy into the room," Ill come find you if we need anything, but for now we are getting settled."

Wyatt and Lucy are left in the hallway with just her mother now and Lucy leads her to a room a few doors down," Will this be okay?"

Her mom gives a quick nod before entering into the room,"Yes, thank you. I want to talk to you later, Lucy."

Lucy nods as her mother shuts the door before reaching down for Wyatt's hand," Come on."

Lucy leads them into their room before collapsing on their bed," My mother is going to be living under the same roof as us."

Wyatt lets out a chuckle," And mine. And my sister. And my niece. And Rufus, Jiya, and Christopher's families."

He joins her on the bed and curls her to him. Wyatt's chin rests on her shoulder and Lucy lets out a sigh of Wyatt pressed against her. Eventually Wyatt pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before capturing her lips. Lucy found herself wishing it could've lasted longer as soon as he pulled away. This is what she liked about her new job. Her friends and Wyatt and the fun parts of the job. However, being with Wyatt and feeling the soft kisses being peppered down her neck absentmindedly.

"I'm going to take a nap for a while," Lucy whispers.

Wyatt nods and pulls the two up to the top of the bed, pulling an afghan over the two and pillowing her head on his arm," Okay."

 **AN: Well guys there's your fifteenth chapter, and it's a long one! Im very excited for Timeless tonight! As usual if you want to see a new character that you thought of or plot idea just message me (goes for oneshots too.) The important thing I want to say is for all you Timeless writers! I will be the first to say I am not good at writing lemon sections. Now, if you guys want one you can write a section that is just lemon and I can tie the story line to it and include it in a future chapter. All you have to do is write it message it to me and I will choose the one that is easiest to tie to the plot. I will give you full credit for the section as well. Basically if you want Wyatt/Lucy lemon you guys can write it and I will include it in this story because I am horrible at it and I know that! On a different topic thanks for 6k+ reads! You all are awesome!**


	17. Chapter 16

Christopher's stance commanded the attention of everyone in the room, but Lucy could see the tension lined in her face. If she were in Christopher's position this would not be the conversation she would want to initiate.

"I know I introduced myself earlier today, but I'll do it again. I'm Denise Christopher and in charge of this-," Christopher hesitated, "facility."

Lucy did a quick scan of the people gathered around the table. Her mother, Carolyn, appeared to be retaining the scowl she had been sending to Wyatt all throughout dinner. Everyone else's family seemed to be perfectly fine with their current arrangement, even though they carried fairly confused expressions. Lucy had automatically liked Jiya, Rufus, and Christopher's families, and the three kept the conversation light and easy-going despite the perplexity of their situation. Wyatt's family, on the other hand, she had fallen in love with. Lucy was far less worried about meeting Wyatt's family than she had imagined, but she was sure it would hit her later that night. His sister, Katherine, had frequently went out of her way to talk to Lucy and ask her about her 'job'. Wyatt's parents were similar and attempted a conversation with Lucy's mother, which she considered to have merit of its own.

"I'm sure much of this must be confusing, and you all have been wonderful in letting us take the time in telling you everything rather than pressuring your families," Christopher motioned around the room," Wyatt, Lucy, Rufus, Jiya, and I have decided the best way for you all to understand what is happening is to show you. That being said, if everyone is done with their meal you may follow us to the warehouse."

Lucy stuck close to Wyatt and Rufus as the group made their way down the hallway towards where the Lifeboat was kept. As they approached the spherical object Lucy felt her nerves making themselves more apparent. This could go one of two ways. The way she and Wyatt had dealt with it or freaking out and leaving. She was praying for the former. The three abandoned their families with Jiya and Christopher at the line of computers and climbed up to the Lifeboat entrance. Lucy was acutely aware of the whispers behind them as they climbed into the Lifebaot and buckled in. Christopher had told them they were going to the 1950's and then coming straight back. No mission necessary. Lucy caught Wyatt's eye as the ship began to whirl and felt the corners of her lips quirk up. The next second they were landing and Wyatt had a matching smile.

"Ready to go again?"Rufus shouted back to them.

"Yeah, let's go," Wyatt responded, gripping the harness.

The familiar spinning sensation ended as soon as it had started and Lucy was left feeling more than a little dizzy due to their consecutive departure and return.

"What was that?" Lucy's eyes popped open at the sound of her mother's voice.

There was a cluster at the door of the Lifeboat as the trio exited the Lifeboat and Lucy recognized many of the expressions as similar to her own originally. She noticed Wyatt's parent's worried looks and his sister's excited one. Jiya and Rufus' families were sporting similar puzzled expressions, while her ever pleasant mom retained the scowl she kept all throughout dinner.

"This," Christopher paused," is what they really do. Rufus, Lucy, and Wyatt have been traveling through time tracking down and stopping a man named Garcia Flynn. He has been going through time altering events that he believes could be connected to people who created or take part in a secret organization by the name of Rittenhouse. The reason all of you are here is that Rittenhouse is currently after Jiya, Rufus, Wyatt, Lucy, and I because we have discovered Rittenhouse's intentions."

The awkwardness Lucy felt as the groups of families cast worried gazes between the five of them was immense. She felt guilty. Originally it had only been the three of them putting their lives in danger, but now there were so many more people to be thinking about.

"It just disappeared," muttered Katherine.

Wyatt grinned at his sister," To the 1950's"

Katherine gave a small nod and took a distracted Emmy's hand,"Mm."

"When we are preparing for one of their missions it would be in everyone's best interest not to be in here and if you come into the warehouse find one of the five of us to accompany you," Christopher motions are the warehouse," That's all we needed to announce. You're all free to your own devices."

With that Christopher nods and goes to her family who, Lucy can tell, immediately bombared her with questions and she knew she was in for a similar fate. As everyone began to disperse and head back to the main building of the Safehouse Lucy approached her mother.  
She had a softer expression on than before.

"So you don't work for the Smithsonian?"

"No, mom," Lucy laughed and began guiding her back to the main building.

"You travel through time experiencing all of these events. You have to write them down for me. It must be amazing," Carolyn smiled.

"Like a journal."

Her mom grinned and gave Lucy a hug once they reached her room,"I love you, Lucy. I may have acted horrible earlier, but I am so proud of you. I want to know everything about what all you do."

Lucy nodded and walked the length of the hall to her room. When she opened the door the room was surprisingly empty, but she was grateful for the few moments of silence. After they had gotten their families and Christopher had sent everyone on their way after a quick introduction she had assumed she would have time to sit and talk to Wyatt. It didn't seem in the cards though. First, they were disrupted by Rufus, then Wyatt's parents, her mom, and then Christopher saying the five of them needed to have a meeting, which was immediately followed by dinner.

Her peace and quiet was short lived, though, because Wyatt fell onto the bed only five minuted later. He lowered a quick kiss to her neck before propping his head up with his hand.

"Katherine wants to get to know you better. How about tomorrow we sleep in as late as we want and then we go hang out with her and Emmy for awhile? I know we're limited on things we can do because we have to stay with in a certain area of the safehouse, but we can find something," Wyatt looked at Lucy and allowed a hand to wander to her hair, twirling it.

"Of course, she seems sweet," Lucy allowed her head to fall back to the pillow, facing Wyatt.

"Tired?"

Lucy hums a quiet yes as Wyatt kicks off his shoes and curls up next to her, pulling her to him,"I'm glad you said we should go get them. I've always been really close with them and who knows how long we are going to have to be here. I'm glad everyone's here."

Lucy doesn't respond, but decides to press a soft kiss to his lips. After she pulls away she opens her eyes to see Wyatt grinning.

"My parents like you," he muses.

"Well, I'm glad. We didn't exactly get to do it in a very formal setting," Lucy sighs and wraps an arms around his neck pulling him down to her and placing a quick kiss on his jawline.

"Regardless, they like you. Once they have a bit more time around you they'll absolutely fall in love with you," Wyatt rolls onto his back and pulls Lucy with him so she's tucked beside him.

"Really?"

"Positive. How could they not?"

Lucy nods and glances over towards the alarm clock on their bedside table," We should go to bed. It's nearly ten and I'm exhausted. This past week has been a lot."

"Okay," Wyatt reaches beside him and flicks the lamp off.

After a few minutes he leans over and presses a long kiss to her temple before entwining their hands.

"I love you," Wyatt whispered through the dark.

Lucy hesitated for a moment before squeezing his hand," I love you too."

 **AN: Okay, so another chapter up! Also, we have 8k+ on this story! YAYAY:) This episode gave me lots lots lots of hope for Wucy/Lyatt. A lot of their stuff was underlying tonight. More glances, phrases directed towards one another, etc. Also, I took this costuming class once for theatre and apparently costume designers will often put to characters that are going tobe together in matching colors, similar color schemes, or different shades of the same color to show their bond or whatever. Yeah, but the normal stuff other than that. If you want to see a new character or plot point just message me what it is and I'll attempt to incorporate it yada yada yada. Basically, thank you guys so much for sticking with me on this story and providing constant words of encouragement. You all are amazing and don't forget it:) Next chapter will be Wyatt POV (I believe. I want to give him a chapter I feel would benefit his cahracter the most). Lots of Love!**

 **-Zoey**


	18. Chapter 18

The time Lucy got to sleep in was much appreciated after the week she had. It seemed like she hadn't gotten the opportunity to breathe, let alone relax. She knew Wyatt felt the stress as well. He never said so, but she could tell that he was tenser than he was weeks ago. Lucy watched as he exited the bathroom, towel around his waist and still wet from the shower.

"Good morning," Lucy murmured, allowing a slight smile to creep on her face as she enjoyed the view.

Wyatt smiled before approaching the bed," Good morning."

Wyatt leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Lucy's lips, while her arms wound around his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Very good morning," she heard Wyatt whisper against her lips.

"Go get dressed. We're meeting with your sister soon," Lucy pushed Wyatt lightly before getting out of bed herself and grabbing a pair of clothes from her suitcase.

Wyatt re-emerged from the bathroom with a shirt and pair of sweatpants on before placing another a light kiss on Lucy's lips and leading the two out the door. She felt his hand slip into hers as the two made their way down the hallway and into the entertainment room. When the pair arrived Lucy noticed Emmy and Katherine already laid out on the couch playing.

Lucy watched as Emmy's eyes lit up when she saw her Uncle Wyatt enter the room. The next thing she was hearing was a shrill screech followed by a full on run to her Uncle Wyatt. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the picture of Wyatt grinning from ear to ear at his little niece.

Making her way towards Katherine, Lucy nodded, " How are you? I know yesterday was a lot to take in?"

Lucy sat down next to Katherine, "Yeah, still comprehending it a little. I just never realized, I guess. What Wyatt does is dangerous. What you do is dangerous. I never even knew time travel existed and now I'm living in a safe house with a time travel machine. It's a lot to process, but I'm working on it," Katherine's gaze shifted to Emmy, "Emmy, of course, is oblivious and happy to be around you and Wyatt."

"I took me a while to really understand what was happening," Lucy paused and followed Katherine's eye line, "She's adorable."

Katherine laughed, "Yeah, that and a handful. She is a ball of energy for a five year old. Wyatt doesn't help either. He seems to just get her more hyper. It doesn't help much before bedtime."

"I'm sure," Lucy smiled.

The two were quiet for a moment before Katherine returned her attention to Lucy, "How long have the two of you been together again?"

"Well, we met a few months ago for the job, but we got together a few weeks ago."

"Hm. That's good. That's good. He seems really happy with you and this job," Katherine turned back to Wyatt and Emmy, who were now making their way to the two.

"Hey Kath," Wyatt grinned as he sat, placing an arm around Lucy with Emmy in between the two.

"You two looked like you had fun," Katherine tickled Emmy's leg.

"Yes Mommy! Wy was being silly!" Emmy laughed and curled into Wyatt's side.

"So Emmy requested to watch Beauty and the Beast before the two of you got here. We have a bunch of snacks and sandwiches too. How does that sound?" Katherine asked, holding up the remote.

Lucy turned to Emmy and grinned, "Sounds perfect! That's my favorite Disney movie!"

Emmy squealed with delight and tightly hugged Lucy around the waist, "Me too!"

Wyatt turned to Lucy, giving her a quick wink and kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

When the credits for the movie rolled Wyatt's head was tilted against Lucy's, Emmy was lying across both Wyatt and Lucy, and Katherine was curled into the couch intently watching both the movie and the trio.

"What time is it?" Lucy whispered over to Wyatt.

He lifted his hand slightly, " Just about 1pm."

Katherine stood and picked up Emmy softly, "I'm going to let her nap. She didn't sleep well last night."

Wyatt and Lucy nodded and watched as the two left the room.

"I love your sister," Lucy commented after a while.

"I figured you would. You guys are a lot alike sometimes," Wyatt re-situated himself on the couch and Lucy lay down with her head in his lap.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just the way you guys go about things. You're both really stubborn, but for good reason. You two always know what you're talking about so why wouldn't you be stubborn on certain issues. You and Katherine are extremely intelligent too," Wyatt paused for a second, looking down at Lucy, "I think you're more beautiful though. I love Katherine, but I don't think anything could compare."

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up, "I love you."

"Good, because I love you too," Wyatt gave her a cheeky grin and lowered his hand to stroke her hair.

"I wonder when our next assignment will be?" Lucy pondered quietly.

"Hopefully not for another week or so. I am really enjoying doing nothing and spending my time with you and my family. It's relaxing and I haven't done it in forever."

"Yeah, it is really nice."

"Look Luc. It will all work out. Rittenhouse, living here, the job, Flynn, our families, us," Wyatt bent down and placed a kiss on Lucy's neck,

"It will all work out."

"Yeah, I know. It's just unsettling," she whispered.

"I know the feeling."

Lucy and Wyatt were both up and off the couch at the sound of Rufus yelling for them from the hallway, "Lucy. Wyatt. Come on we have a case."

The two looked at each other and intertwined hands before following Rufus into the warehouse.

Christopher and Jiya greeted them upon arrival. Lucy flipped through her case file to see all they knew about Rittenhouse.

"What is this?"

"We know that Rittenhouse is after all of us, correct?" Christopher questions.

Lucy gives a nod before sneaking a glance at Wyatt to gauge his reaction, but his face is blank.

"Jiya and I decided that is best for us to go after them, but we need more information about their organization. We will be sending you three back in time to find more information about Rittenhouse and what they are. You will not try to erase Rittenhouse, merely observe and learn what they are. When you return we will try and use that information to go after them," Christopher stated.

Wyatt choked out a laugh, "We can't go after them, and we don't have enough people."

"On the contrary many members of Mason Industries did not want to be liquidated into Rittenhouse. Therefore, they are going through the same process you went through to get here. Except most of them do not have families. They will be joining us in a few days," Christopher explained to the team.

"Where is our first location?" Rufus questions.

"Vietnam. 1971."

"Vietnam?" Lucy asks, shocked, "Why?"

"We believe that there was a unit up in the mountains that performed critical medical work and surveillance that had Rittenhouse members in it. Rufus and Wyatt will be a part of the medical and surveillance team, while Lucy will be a nurse. The area does not see much action and is generally a pretty quiet area in the Vietnam War. You all should be fine," Christopher explained as she flipped through her case file.

"Okay. When do we leave?" Wyatt asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 9AM. Be here at 7:45 so we can get you fitted," Christopher nodded, "That is all."

Lucy and Wyatt filed out of the warehouse and toward their bedroom. They were silent on the way there, but Wyatt managed to speak up when they entered the room.

"So much for that week?" Wyatt mumbled pulling Lucy tight against him.

"Mhm. I was looking forward to it," she sighed into his shoulder.

"When this is all over we'll go on a vacation. No cellphones so Christopher can't call us in," Wyatt placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That sounds nice."

Wyatt led them to the bed and they lay down on it," Yeah it does."

Lucy sighs and leans up to press a few kisses down his neck, "Can't wait."

"We have a few more hours until dinner. Let's take a nap for awhile and then we can go later," Wyatt suggested.

Lucy hummed in agreement and settled in next to Wyatt.

AN: Okay so sorry for the super long hiatus! But I am back! I just lost passion for this story, but I found it again out of nowhere so yeahJ You all will get updates regularly! Continue voting and commenting! Also, when Timeless S2 comes back on (congrats on getting it uncanceled) watch it live so it gets good ratings. Otherwise, there will be no S3, which is said. SO WATCH IT LIVE! Thanks for you guys' support. I love you all! If you have any plot things you want to see PM them to me too.


End file.
